


For You I would Light The Stars

by Kileyalexa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Leia Organa, Biology, Eventual Poe Dameron/Rey, F/M, Finn is like a brother, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren gets threapy, Love, Mom Rey, Parents Han and Leia, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Protective Poe Dameron, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey Needs A Hug, Stepdad Poe, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileyalexa/pseuds/Kileyalexa
Summary: Rey has been in a relationship with Kylo Ren for two years. They live together, but they have their issues even if no one but Reys best friend, Poe. In August Rey finds out that she is pregnant with Kylos baby. Will she stay and endure what could possibly be a painful life or will she leave and live a life with the people who truly loves her?Poe loves Rey in a way that he isn't sure that she could return. He knows of the 'problems' Rey and Kylo have in their relationship. Will he stand idly by or will he step up and express how he feels?
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is another fic I'm starting. I hope you enjoy! I have the second chapter in editing! I just wanted to see of people would be interested in this!! Comments are appreciated! Please don't copy this to another site.

Pregnant. There it was on the little screen with a pink line right beside it. Sitting in the stall in womens bathroom in the Science building Rey’s worst nightmare came true. She didn’t want to have kids. Hell, she wasn’t cut out for kids. Parents were a luxury that she didn’t even have. How was she supposed to raise a baby? Not just a baby, but a Kylos baby. Things between them were rocky to say the least. But bringing a baby into their mess of a relationship was almost laughable. She knew that she would leave if she could. But she couldn't, she didn’t have anywhere to go. Working as a waitress at the diner on 4th street made her just enough to cover her student loans, phone bill, and school supplies and fees. Any extra went for when she got to slip away for a couple hours with her friends for coffee or lunch. 

Shoving her thoughts aside, she stood from the stall floor wrapping the test in toilet paper and tucking it in the very bottom of her backpack. Kylo would be there soon to pick her and take her to Santa Maz where she was meeting her friends for dinner. Honestly she was in shock when he offered to drive her. They have been together for two years and have lived together in his condo on the west side of town for half of it, but taking her somewhere when he was going to be there was a rarity. 

Deep down Rey knew that he was only doing it to make sure that she was out of his way tonight since all his snobby work buddies were coming over to play poker and get shitfaced after some dinner party thing. It was funny, considering that she honestly hated drinking ever since her foster father would beat her when he was out of it, that she ended up with someone who got wasted every weekend. She loved him, that's why she stayed with him. Sure things were rough, but he loved her too, right? That's why he fed her, and made sure she had a roof over her head. That was love. It was the only kind of love she knew. 

Shaking her head to clear it as she walked out of the double glass doors. She looked around the lot, but didn’t see Kylos black Range Rover anywhere. The time on her phone said 5:08pm. He was supposed to pick her up at five so he was already late. She double checked to make sure she didn’t have any messages or phone calls from him. She didn’t but she did have on from Poe Dameron, her best friend. 

**Flyboy (4:49pm): Hey Star! Can’t wait for dinner tonight! Hope your test went good in Bio!**

Smiling at the message Poe had sent, she hit delete. Kylo sometimes took notions where he would go through her phone and she knew that he would not be happy with Poe just texting her in the middle of the day even if it was harmless. She sighed as she pulled up Kylo's contact in her phone and hit the dial. Where was he? He did a lot of things, but standing her up wasn’t one of them. The phone was picked up on the last ring. 

“Hello?,” Kylo stated with a slightly annoyed tone. 

“Hey. Where are you? I’m outside the Science Building.” 

“Rey, I’m on the freeway. I was there at five like we agreed and you weren’t, so I waited till 5:03 and then left. I just assumed you got one of your friends to come get you or you rode with Rose.” Kylo huffed out. 

“Kylo, you know Rose doesn’t have class on Friday. I was in the restroom after class. I’m sorry, but you couldn’t have waited ten minutes? I would have called if plans changed and you know that.” Even as she was saying this she felt the tears starting to burn in her eyes. 

“You could have held it, Rey. I don’t know what to tell you. I am already on the freeway and I’m not turning around. I don’t want to be late tonight. You’ll just have to figure something out.” Kylo stated this information matter of factly. 

“What am I supposed to do? You won’t let me drive the Honda so I can’t drive myself. And there is no one left at campus.” Her tears were threatening to run over her cheeks now. 

“Hell, no. I am not letting you drive my car just so you can total it. Figure it out, Rey. It’s not my problem.” With that he hung up. 

Of course, he didn’t care that she was left at her college campus which was miles away from home. Well where she was staying. The last bus runs at four on Fridays so that wasn’t an option. She couldn’t use Uber or Lyft because all of her money was in cash. She had two options left. One call Poe since she knew he got off at five from the tech building he worked at in town. The problem with option one was that if she called Poe then he would ask what happened with Kylo bringing her and that would open a can of worms she didn’t think she could talk about right now especially with the recent news she found out after class. Poe was his best friend and he knew that sometimes things went wrong with Kylo and her, but he never pushed for her to give him answers. Option two was to walk to Santa Maz. This option meant she could lie and say that Kylo just dropped her off a little further away so he could avoid the nonexisting traffic. So option two it was. 

She pulled the directions up on her phone for the restaurant and groaned when it said it was going to be a thirty-two minute walk. She was already exhausted from today both physically from how late Tucker kept her up for his version of “fun” and mentally from the test she had to take and the paper she was working on. Lucky for her this was one of the rare weekends where she was off work for three days. Yeah, that meant she wouldn’t have as much money the next week but she could work a double next weekend or something to make up for it she hoped.

Although she was tired she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to the little ball of life that was growing inside of her stomach. She just found out about it and she was already protective over it. Mothers instincts she guesses. She wasn’t one hundred percent sure if Kylo would be happy about her being pregnant. It was honestly an accident. She had gotten the flu about a month ago and had to go to the doctors for Antibiotics. She should have known that it was going to cancel out her birth control, and Kylo didn’t like using condoms even though it made her uncomfortable to not use them for reasons like this and STIs. 

But gods know that you don’t tell Kylo what you want sexually. He was very dominant in the bedroom. To the point sometimes that he scared her sometimes, but she didn’t know any other kind of sex since she lost her virginty at twenty to Kylo. She was having to wear a sweatshirt with a thick hood to hide the bruises he put on the back of her neck last night. Those were her fault, she could have said that he was hurting her and he hopefully would have listened, but she didn’t. So now she just had to keep them covered for the next couple days till they paled down. He had never forced himself on her, but when she stated what she didn’t like such as hair being pulled roughly, he just eased up a little and told her to take it. She had never actually told him ‘no’ to sex, but she didn’t think he would keep going, or at least she hoped he wouldn’t. 

All she knew was that this baby was hers. No one was going to hurt it and damn well no one was going to abandon it. Sure she didn’t know how to be a mother, but she would figure it out. None of her friends had kids, but she knew that they all would be supportive of at least her and the baby. Rose and Finn didn’t know about the bad times with Kylo and she wanted to keep it that way. Finn had been her friend since high school and was more like a big brother to her and he would definitely not take to how Kylo treats her sometimes. He would be pissed if he knew she was walking to the restaurant even if it was her fault. She shouldn’t have been late. She knew that Kylo was punctual. He nagged her about it all the time even though she was almost never late for anything. Rey was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the black SUV pull up and park on the side of the road until someone stepped out. 

“Starlight?,” a familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts. 

She startled from her thoughts and looked up to see Poe standing there in his dress shirt and suit pants with his tie pulled loose at his neck. He was looking at her like she was crazy which was possibly true. He started walking towards her and stopped when he got right in front of her. She looked down at his shiny shoes trying to figure out what excuse or lie to tell him for why she was walking on the side of the road. If her head was in its right space she would have remembered this was the road he took to get to his apartment. She felt a finger go under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. He was only a couple of inches taller than her but he still crooched a little so they were eye to eye. 

“Rey? Did something happen? Are you okay?” Poe asked her and could see the genuine concern in his eyes and the way he furrowed his brow at her. 

Her heart warmed at his asking her if she was okay. He was the only person that she knew who asked her that and didn’t want her to just say fine and drop it. He wouldn’t even let her say fine. She had to actually say at least three sentences for how she felt right then and there. He would listen and then ask if she wanted to talk about it. And honestly it was one of things that kept her going on some days. Her and Poe haven’t been able to have a lot of time to just the two of them since her and Kylo got together. Kylo doesn’t like Poe and thinks that she has slept with Poe before, but she hasn't. She used to think about it when they first met and became friends through Finn, but that had died down when Poe had gotten with his then girlfriend Zorri. 

She opened her mouth to reply but no sounds came out. She didn’t want to lie to him. They didn’t keep secrets, but she definitely didn’t want to tell him she was pregnant on the side of the road so she opted for a half truth. “Kylo forgot to come get me after class. So I decided to walk to the restaurant.” 

“What? He just forgot about you? Why didn’t you call me? Starlight, I would have come and got you.” Poe tucked a piece of hair behind her ear trying to make her continue to make eye contact with him. 

“I know, but I thought you would still be at work.” Lie. “It’s not that far and I didn’t want to be a bur-,” her words were cut off when Poe pressed a finger to her lips. 

“Don’t finish that sentence. We’ve had this talk you are not a burden to me and even if we didn’t get to leave the office at five on Fridays I would have left early to come and get you, Rey. Now c’mon I know you’re cold. I need to go home and change before we head to the restaurant.” 

All she could do was nod. He gave her one of his best smiles before he took her backpack from her and placed a hand on her back guiding her to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door for her like he had done since they first rode in the same car together and then put her bag in the backseat before climbing into the drivers side. He blasted the heat and made sure her seat warmer was on before he took off. She glanced out the window before looking back at him. He was sneaking looks at her waiting for her to talk that much she could tell. As much as she loved Poe, he got on her nerves when he didn’t just say what was on his mind. 

“What, Flyboy?” She asked hoping the nickname got him to relax. It didn’t.

“What do you mean what? You know what. I’m just waiting on you to tell me the truth about what really happened with Kylo not picking you up.” He lifted his eyebrow at her. 

“Poe…I told you he forgot.” 

“Bullshit, Rey. You and I both know that Kylo is a whole lot of things, but he wouldn’t just forget about something like that. And besides you are an awful liar. So come one spill it. You don’t have to talk about it further, but I want the truth at least.” 

“Fine, you want the truth?,” she snapped, “He showed up at five like he was supposed to, but after class I had to go to the bathroom and when I came out of the building at 5:08 he wasn’t there. I thought he was held up in traffic, but no he said he waited for me till 5:03 then left cause he couldn’t be late to whatever he is doing tonight. It's my fault. I shouldn’t have taken so long coming out.”

“What?! He just left? He didn’t even tell you? Or hell even give you ten minutes? This was nowhere near your fault. That was an asshole move. How did he expect you to get home if you weren’t meeting us? Your house is like an hour from the campus, Rey.” His knuckles were turning white as they gripped the steering wheel. 

“It is my fault. I should have texted him. He thought that I had left with Rose and didn’t tell him. It’s fine though I was just gonna walk to the restaurant and wait for you guys while I worked on my paper. It’s really okay.” She reached out and put her hand on his arm trying to reassure him and it seemed to work since some of his tension seemed to leave his body at the contact.

“Rey, that’s not your fault. He could have waited ten minutes. You shouldn’t have had to tell him you were going to the bathroom. It’s not like you were going to be an hour late. Wait, you were just gonna sit at the restaurant for like an hour? We aren’t having dinner till 6:30?” He looked at her questionaly. 

“Well yeah. I was doing that whether Kylo dropped me off or I walked. He had to be wherever at 5:45. I was and am seriously fine.” She huffed a breath hoping he would just drop the topic and move on. She knew that she had to tell him about the baby. Honestly he was the first person she wanted to tell, but it could wait till after dinner at least. 

“Rey…” Poe started to say something, but she cut him off. 

“Poe, please just drop it. I would have been fine and now I really am fine. I’m with you and I won’t be sitting at the restaurant for an hour and I’m not walking. So I am fine seriously.”

“I will drop it, but only if you promise me something. Promise that the next time Kylo leaves you, or forgets you, or you even just need a ride in general. I don't care what time it is or where you are, that you will call me. I will always come and get you, Starlight. So promise me, like actually promise me and I will let it go….for now.” Poe looked at her when he stopped at the light holding out his pinkie. 

It was something they had done since they first met at the diner when Finn brought him to breakfast with her and Rose. She had asked him to give her his sausage (he hates sausage) and he had held up his pinkie and swore to her that he would always and he still does give her his sausage when they have breakfast dates. Instead of switching it for bacon, he just puts it on her plate with a smile. They had pinkie promised a lot of things to each other. Like to always tell the other when one was running towards the edge of a downward spiral, or to at least text one another once a day just to check even if they were going to see each other that day. Poe was a huge part of Reys life and she knew that promising him meant she would never be allowed to walk anywhere again. Because if she did and found out that could possibly ruin their friendship.

She reached out and grabbed his pinkie with hers kissing her thumb while he kissed his.The simple act made her smile, because no matter how bad her life got she always had one consistent person in her life and that was Poe. He turned left at the light and then pulled into his apartment building lot. She had been to his place before, she practically stayed here for a week during her freshman year spring break, but she wasn’t here as much anymore and she knew that was her own doing. She missed the movie nights watching all the Star Wars movies, or the bake offs in his tiny kitchen. Poe walked around and opened her door for her before leading her into the lobby of the building. 

“Good evening, Mr. Dameron. I see you brought that pretty girl around again. Hi, Rey! It's been awhile,” Iolo, the security guard greeted them. 

Rey blushed at the comment while Poe replied, “Yeah, just gotta get changed before having drinks with friends. Anything come for me today?” 

“Not today, sir. Have a good time tonight you two!” 

“Bye, Iolo!” Rey said while stepping into the elevator.

Poe pressed the button for the top floor, before leaning against the wall looking at her. “So how was class today? I still can’t believe you had a test already; it's only like a month and a half into the semester, for crying out loud.” 

“They were okay. Calculus was a killer, you know how I am with math. But the bio test was really easy. The test was literally our notes, almost verbatim. I think it was really just to see if we were paying attention. Holdo practically told us that much at the beginning of the exam. Which was a good thing since I didn't have a lot of time to study last night.” She laughed. 

Poe gave her a look, “Why didn’t you get to study? I’ve known you for almost four years and I have never known you not study your little ass off for a test.” 

She then realized what she let slip. Poe already knew how Kylo was when he had a bad day at the office. She had told him a few of the stories, but always down playing it so the pain inflicted wasn’t present in the story. He was the one who told her that rough sex was a normal kink to have, but only if both were comfortable and there was no lasting bruises or cuts. She knew that if she lied to Poe now he would notice. As he said earlier she was an awful liar. “Um, Kylo had a bad day at work yesterday, so ya know how he gets when he has those. And did you just call my ass little?!”

“Starlight, everything about you is little,” he shot back with a wink that made her blush. “And so? You needed to study. He should have known that and respected it. Did you tell him you needed to study?” 

Suddenly Rey couldn’t wait to get out of the elevator. She couldn’t hide here or excuse herself from the conversation. Luckily the universe seemed to be on her side as the elevator dinged to alert them they arrived at Poes floor. They stepped out and walked towards the end of the hall. Poes building wasn’t as fancy as Kylos, but she always felt more at home here than at Kylos. Everyone in Kylos building was snobby lawyers or accountants who turned their heads at her when she passed. Poe unlocked the door and the sound of claws hitting the hardwood came from down the hall. 

“Where’s my good boy?” Rey called out to the Dalmation who was barreling towards her. She knelt on the floor to avoid being trampled by the giant dog that easily out weighed her. He reached her and put his front paws on her shoulders and licked all over her face while she gave him scratches. 

“Be careful, Bee! Rey could easily be broken in half by you, you big beast.” He came over and knelt beside Rey and started scratching his ‘puppy’. Poe watched as Rey smiled bright and cooed at his dog. It had been awhile since she had been in his place and Bee obviously had missed her. 

Poe must have been staring at her because she looked over and smiled even brighter before asking if he needed her to take Bee for a walk while he changed. Since she had done it at least fifty times when they first started getting close. 

“No, Jannah walked him around 4:00pm according to the fridge chart.” He stood then and offered a hand to Rey. She stood and walked towards the couch and flopped down on it. Poe watched with interest as Rey laid down and put her feet over the back of the couch as Bee laid down next to her with his head on her stomach. His heart squeezed a little when she looked back at him as he got her a pineapple juice out of the fridge and water for himself. Her eyes lit up when she noticed what was in his hand. He popped it open and threw a bendy straw in it knowing full and well she wasn’t going to sit up. He handed her the drink and sat down on the edge of the coffee table across from her. 

“You drink pineapple juice now? I thought you hated this stuff?” She said in between sips. 

“Oh I do hate that stuff. I don’t know how you drink it, but I keep it around in case you come over. I know it's your favorite.” He shrugged. 

“Awee, Flyboy. You don’t have to do that!” Once again his heart beat faster when she gave him that little smile that he could swear was just for him since he had never seen it be given to anyone else. 

“I know that I don’t have to, but you’re my best friend and I want you to be comfortable when you come over here, even if it is once and a blue moon.” He smiled back. 

Bee started to route his way up Rey's body and that was when his smile faded and faded fast. Rey had reached her free hand out to the push Bee back down a little. That was when he noticed the skin under her hood was smothered in dark, purple bruises on the back of her neck. His blood started to boil because he just knew that Kylo was the one to bruise that beautiful freckled skin of hers. He couldn’t prove it before cause the bruises were alway on her arms or legs and she would just say she fell and it was halfway believable. But there was no way to get those from a fall. He wanted to go find Kylo and rip him into pieces. What made it worse was that Rey never said a word to him about it. She trusts him, right? Do Finn and Rose know? Did she tell them? Does she have more than just those? He must have been staring because she pulls her hoodie a little tighter around her neck. 

“Is something wrong?” She asks while cocking her head sideways at him. 

“Rey, what happened to your neck?” He tries, he really does, to keep voice and face neutral. But if going by the way she sits up and fidgets her hands are any indication he didn’t do a very good job. “And don’t lie, Rey. Or try to ‘protect’ me like you always try to do. Because from the looks of it you need protecting” 

“Poe, it’s fine really. I’m fine.” She wouldn’t meet his eyes instead focusing all her attention on Bees fur. 

“Rey, that doesn’t answer my question. What happened? Don’t make me go ask Kylo, because I will and we both know how that will go.” It would go exceptionally bad considering Kylo hates him, and he wants to beat the shit out of the monkey who hurt his Starlight. 

“No! You can’t do that, Poe!” She practically jumped in the air while gasping out her response. 

Poe reached out and took one of her hands. “I won’t if you tell me what happened.” 

“He didn’t hit me if that's what you think. You know that he had the a rough day yesterday and you also know that sometimes when he has those he likes to uh….fuck through the tension.” She pulls her hand away to chew on her nails. A habit he had noticed when they met, but it got worse when she met Kylo. 

“Okay???” He drawls. “What does that…” 

Then it clicks into place. Rey had told him when Kylo and her started having sex. Kylo likes it rough, too rough to be precise. Rey had confided in him instead of Finn, who she said was too much like a big brother to her, and Rose, because she would have to explain that she was a virgin. A fact that he learned when they got drunk together the first time. She had cried the next day afraid that he would laugh at her for being a virgin since he was a good seven years older than her. He hadn’t obviously, and thats how he come to know that the second time Kylo and Rey had sex Kylo had pulled her hair so that it made her hair follicles bleed. Kylo must have taken his frustrations out on Rey last night. She had told him that she explained to Kylo she didn’t like it rough like that and that he had eased off. 

It fumes Poe to know that Kylo placed those bruises on her neck during a time when she was more valuable than normal. Rey deserved to be worshipped like the goddess he knows she is. She deserves so much better than Kylo, but she can’t see that for herself. Poe wishes that he could make her look in the mirror and see what he sees in her, but he can’t so he tells her...most of the time.

“Did you tell him to stop?” He asks when she doesn’t say anything. He knows that she knows he figured it out. 

“I….I told him to ease up. He did, I swear, Poe, he did. But it was too late. I bruise easy is all.” A lie. He had seen her after one of her soccer games freshman year when she got hit in the stomach with a ball going faster than light and she didn’t bruise then. 

“Let me see them, Rey. Let me see the bruises.” 

“What? Why? Why do you need to see them?” She stammers looking like a deer in headlights. 

“Because I need to put some of the medicine on them to get them to fade and the pain to eb down and I need to see how bad they are. Rey, he shouldn’t have done that. You should have told him to stop, not ease up. And I swear to every God out there if you told him to stop and he didn’t I will kill him.” Poe is vibrating with rage and Rey can tell. 

“I didn’t tell him to stop. I just said ease up and he did. I really am fine.” She leaves out the part where if she would have said no, Kylo would have probably fucked her anyway and probably gave her a few other bruises. She also doesn’t tell him that when she said ease up Kylo let up a little then told her to take it like the slut she was. But Poe doesn’t need to know that. 

“I know, Rey. I know you are okay. You are so, so strong. But will you please let me look at them and put some medicine on them? If anything it will make them less sore which I know they are.” He pleads at her with chocolate brown eyes.

She doesn’t answer him. Instead twist her fingers in her lap then sighs before sitting up and grabbing the top of her sweatshirt and pulling it over her head. He still can’t see all the bruises due to her Blink182 shirt, but he can tell they go down her neck and onto the tops of her shoulders. She turns so she is sitting crossed legs with her front to the back of the couch. She nods her head to let him know that he can touch her. 

Poe scoots forward so he can grab the back of her shirt and pull it to see dark purple bruises that run down the back and sides of her neck and onto her shoulders. He is lucky that he even noticed them, most wouldn’t since her shirt and her low bun covers a lot of it. He winces when he notices the almost black spots in the thick of the bruises. 

“Oh, Starlight. Why did you let him do this?” he whispers. 

“You know he likes it rough, P. I’m okay really.” She whispers back even though they are the only two in the apartment. 

“This isn’t rough, Rey. This is borderline abuse. This is wrong. I get liking it rough, hell I like it rough sometimes. But no bruises should ever be left like this.” He skims his fingertips across the bruises wishing he could take them away.

Rey swallows hard. She knows that she has to tell him. She needs to tell someone. She can feel Poe's eyes on her as she turns around. She takes a deep breath, “Flyboy, I need to tell you something. I’m telling you this because you are my best friend and I need to tell someone. So when I say this please remember that I haven’t really processed it all the way myself.” 

Poe nodded and kept eye contact over her shoulder as he watched her take a few deep breaths through her nose. What could be so bad that she was having to steel herself. And then she said it. It was like a bomb was dropped in his apartment and all he could hear was that sentence over and over again. 

“I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend, Maz's Mexican Restaurant, and a drunk Kylo? What could go wrong?

There she said it. The cat was out of the bag and could possibly be crawling into Poes mouth by the looks of it hanging open. Rey thought for a minute he might pass out since it didn’t look like he was breathing. She wrung her hands in her lap trying to think of something to say. Before she had the chance to even open her mouth Poe grabbed her hands and pulled her into his arms. It was then that the tears started to flow freely from her eyes for the first time that night. Poe was doing what Poe did best. He was comforting his best friend that he was secretly in love with, not that she knew that though. 

As she sat in his arms shaking like a leaf in the harsh Corscent breeze, he thought about what to say and do in the next few moments. He could tell her he loves her and wants to help her no matter what, like he should have three years ago when he noticed her changing after being with Kylo for a couple of months. Or he could keep his mouth shut and just support her so that he doesn’t potentially ruin the best friendship he's ever had. Poe knows that she's gonna need the support and he can only hope that she will listen when he tells her she needs to leave Kylo. Kylo definitely does not deserve to be around that baby or Rey any longer. If he puts bruises on Rey during sex what would happen if the baby somehow enrage him. 

Poe leaned back and put his hands on the sides of Rey's face. “Rey, sweetheart, I need you to listen to what I am about to tell you, okay? Don’t say anything till I’m done. I need to get it out. And you might not want to hear this, but you need to. Okay?” 

He waits till she nods. He can still see the tears swimming in her eyes. And it's at that point he decides that right now he won’t tell her he loves her. He can see just how scared she is and he won’t add anything else to her plate that is already overrunning. 

“Rey, you need to leave him. I know you’re scared, afraid that you won’t have anywhere to go, but you do. You can come here. I know how much you love him, but after seeing those...those marks he left on you, Rey, what would happen when you had the baby and he got upset at it? Would he then take it out on the baby? Or you?” She opened her mouth to protest (he’s sure of it), but he beats her to it. “I know. I know that he only leaves marks during sex. But that could change. I don’t know what it's like to live in an abusive household or relationship like you are right now, but I know that it isn’t healthy. I know that you are strong, stronger than me, and you cannot let him hold this power over you. Sweetheart, please. Please leave him. Come stay here with me. You’ll be safe. I will keep you safe. Both of you.” 

Rey was stunned. She knew what Poe thought of her relationship, that he wanted her to Kylo for a while now. He had even brought it up sometimes, but she always deflected the conversation to a different direction. He hadn’t even batted an eye about the fact that she was pregnant. Like the best friend he was, he just accepted it like he did her. He didn’t even questions whose it was like she knew Kylo would when and if she told him. He wanted them safe, that's why he was offering to let them stay here, right? That was it. He knew she had more than just herself to think about now. He was right and she knew it. Kylo didn’t take kindly to loud noises and that's what babies brought into the picture. He hadn’t ever actually hit her, but he could and she knew that. 

Poe was looking at her with his brows furrowed, his lower lip slightly stuck out and his eyes stroming with emotions that she couldn’t quite place. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, “Poe, I get where you are coming from. That’s why I’m going to leave him. I’m not sure when though, but I am. I don’t love him anymore. I don’t think I have for a while. This baby made me realize it. I think I loved him for a while, but when his temper started to get worse, the love started to die.”

Poe understood what she was saying. She had been the victim of household abuse by three sets of her foster parents. They didn’t really want her just the check they got for keeping her. She had told him the stories of how the worst of the foster families was Unkar Plutt who only fed her bread and cheese with water once a day. How he made her dig in his junkyard for parts to send to his garage. How he dug his foot into her hand so badly one time that it broke three of her fingers and the teacher at school noticed so she was then sent to an actually good foster parent named Ben Kenobi who loved her unconditionally till he died eight years ago. 

She didn’t want her baby to feel the things she does sometimes. Like how she wakes up screaming in nightmares sometimes. A fact he had learned over her Christmas break when she woke him up screaming begging Plutt to stop hitting her, that she’ll get the part for him. He had held her that night till her breathing returned to normal and they watched Rick and Morty till the sun came up. She didn’t need to say that she was leaving him because she wanted to protect her child because he knew that already. But hearing Rey say that she was also leaving Kylo because she was done with his bullshit was what took him back. He was so proud of his Starlight. She was making what could possibly be one of the most important decisions she made in life so far. So he took a deep breath, and spoke as he ran he’s thumbs over her cheeks wiping away her remaining tears. 

“I understand. But it needs to be soon. It’ll be easier if you aren’t very far along. Which is how far, by the way?” 

“I-I’m not really sure. I just took the test after class. That was why I was late getting out. It’s in the bottom of my bag. I was planning on finding a doctor hopefully next week. I don’t know much about pregnancy” She sniffled, but the blush still tinted her cheeks, and she had that ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“I’ll go with you, if you want. Whenever you make the appointment.” He swallowed hard so he could force the next question out. “Are you- are you gonna tell him? About the baby?” 

He had since pulled his hands away from her face and was now looking at the back of his hands against his knees that were clenching and unclenching against them. If he was being truthful he didn’t think Kylo should get to know about the baby. But that wasn’t his decision, it was Reys and he would support her in whatever she decided. 

“I hadn’t really thought about it till now honestly. I don’t think I will. If I was going to stay with him then yeah I would, but now that I have a way out. I think it'll be easier if I didn’t tell him. He probably won’t want it anyway. But Poe, were you serious? About me staying here?” 

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes, Starlight. I was. You can stay here as long as you want. The guest room has some boxes in it, but I can get them cleaned out in a day and it can be all yours. If- if that's what you want. I just want you both to be okay.” 

You both. Rey kept having to remind herself that Poe wasn’t doing this just for her but the baby too. He wanted it to be safe. Even if he had those feelings for her they were long gone because she was pregnant. And no one wanted a single mom as a partner. 

Rey’s answer shocked him to his core. She agreed to not only leave Kylo within the next three weeks, but also to come stay with him till she could save up enough to get her own place. He wanted to tell her to stay forever, but he knew she was only doing this for the baby. She had just found out she was pregnant and she was already being a great mother to her unborn child. This was all for the baby, no matter how much he wishes it was different between them. 

Rey had long since finished her pineapple juice and her bladder was suddenly full. “I’m gonna use the restroom, if you wanna get changed so we can head out.”    
  


A glance at her phone told her it was 6:05pm and that she had a message from Rose. 

**Flower Girl (5:59pm): Hey, R! Do you need a ride from your place? I’m picking Finn up from his internship anyway! Still on for 6:30?**

She smiled down at her screen, grateful for her friend. She knew that she could always count on them. Even if Rose and Finn didn’t know the whole story about what was going on in her love life. She knew that Finn was kinda friends with Kylo, and she could only hope that both Finn and Rose would support her decision to leave Kylo. 

“Hey, Poe!” She called from the hallway. “Rose wants to know if we are still on for 6:30? Do I need to tell her we will be a little late?” 

She heard the shower turn on, but she didn’t get a reply. He probably didn’t hear her since he was getting in the shower. The bedroom door was open so she walked in and knocked on the bathroom door. “Poe?” 

When he didn’t answer, she cracked the door open and popped her head in. She could make his silhouette through the orange shower curtain. “Hey, Flyboy? Are we still meeting Rose and Finn a 6:30?” 

She busted out laughing when Poe let out a yelp as he jumped and dropped the shampoo bottle. He poked his head out of curtain to answer only to see Rey leaning against the bathroom counter laughing so hard she was holding her sides. “What’s so funny, Rey? Huh?” 

She didn’t respond because she was too busy gasping for breath. Poe grabbed the detachable shower head and stuck it out the shower curtain drenching Rey in water. “POE!!” She shrieked and bolted towards the door! 

“That's what happens, Starlight when you scare the karking shit out of me while I’m naked!” He laughed at her wet shirt and gaping mouth.

Rey rolled her eyes at him, “I knocked and called out before I came in here! You didn’t hear me! We are definitely going to be late now! I don’t have another shirt with me. I’ll have to run this through the dryer before we can leave. Good going, Flyboy” 

“Just go grab one of mine out of the closet. It’s fine!” He could tell she wanted to argue but didn’t and walked out the door into the bedroom. 

Poe stepped out of the shower and towel dried his hair before slipping on his underwear and jeans which luckily didn’t get wet during the water fight. As much as he loves being an IT leader at Resistance Tech, he hated having to wear suits all the time. He envied those who got to dress down on Fridays. He didn’t bother bringing a shirt into the bathroom, knowing it would get wet from his curls if he put it on right after he got out of the shower. He walked in the bathroom to see his walk-in closet light on and he knew Rey was in there looking for something to wear. He walked in behind her and his breath was taken at the sight of her in black tank top and jeans running her hands through the roll of hoodies hanging on the bottom shelf.    
  


He had seen her in an evening gown, soccer uniform, and everything in between, but this was the most beautiful he had seen her. She looked so natural in his home looking through his things. She turned around and looked at him with crinkled hazel eyes and a smile that put the sun to shame as she took in his appearance. 

“I think you forgot part of your outfit,” she giggled and he delighted in the sound. 

“You know it would be covered in water stains if I wouldn’t have waited a few minutes to let my hair dry down. Hand me that orange hoodie will you?” He stuck his hand out for it. 

She handed it over and looked up at him sheepishly. “What is it, Rey? If you don’t want to wear anything of mine we can tell them we will be a little late so we can run yours through the dryer.” He told her as he pulled the shirt on. 

“No, it's just….can I borrow a shirt and hoodie? I’ve hot and cold here recently and I don’t want to die of a heat stroke.” 

He laughed, “Of course, Starlight. Borrow what you want. Throw your hoodie in the basket I’ll wash and give it back the next time we see each other.” 

He walked out in the kitchen as her phone pinged with a message. He heard her yell at him to answer it. He picked up the phone and saw another message from Rose. 

**Flower Girl (6:12pm): Hello? Rey? Earth to Rey? Are we still on?**

He called and told Rey what it said and she told him to reply to it for her telling them they may be a few minutes late. 

**Rey (6:13pm): Hey, it's Poe. We are still on, but maybe a few minutes late. Got caught up in something. We are leaving now.**

He hit send as he pulled on his hiking boots and grabbed his keys. He was about to yell out for Rey when she came walking out of the bedroom. She had chosen his Mamai University tee shirt and looped it through her belt loops to make it fit better. Her hair had been pulled into a loose braid going down her back with his grey Gators sweatshirt over her arm. He knew the braid was to cover up the bruises in case she got too hot for the hoodie. 

“Yeah. I’m ready.” She smiled at him. He handed her phone that pinged with another message. She looked down and saw Rose was doing what Rose did best. Meddling. Though she was meddling Rey couldn’t help the snort that escaped her. It had been a running thing that Finn and Rose thought her and Poe had been sleeping together for years. And they made sure to bring it up any chance they got. 

**Flower Girl (6:15pm): Caught up in something, huh? Hope it was fun ;) take your time we got our table!**

As they walked to the car Poes phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out as he opened Rey's door. It was a text from Finn. 

**Buddy (6:15pm): You and Rey have fun? ;)**

He turned the phone to Rey when he got in the car and she let out a laugh. “Rose said the same thing!” 

He laughed as she hooked her phone up to the AUX in his car and played some Alec Benjamin song that was her favorite. He couldn’t help but admire her as she sang along with the lyrics. She caught him staring and gave him a smile as she rested her head against the back of the seat. The drive to the restaurant was quiet except for Rey's music. He pulled into the spot in front of the restaurant that was barely big enough to fit his giant car. Once he parked he went and grabbed Rey's door as she unhooked her phone. 

“Ready?” He asked her as they got to the front door of the restaurant. They had decided to tell Rose and Finn about her leaving Kylo, but not about her being pregnant. He knew she wouldn’t admit it but she was nervous. She was afraid of their reactions which he knew would be nothing but positive and supportive. She gave him a nod and they went to face the wolves. 

Walking into the restaurant they headed straight for their normal table. They had been coming to Maz’s since they all became friends. It started out by trying a new restaurant in the city every week, but that was till they came to Maz’s. The food was amazing as was the atmosphere. There was a bar in the back of the building, which the group frequently visited for drinks. Walking towards the back corner booth near the entrance of the bar. Rey could see the back of Finn and Roses heads. Rose threw her head back laughing at something Finn said.

“You’re late!” Rose exclaimed! While Rey slid into the booth, Poe followed suit and slung his arm over the back of it. Rey had to resist the urge to lean into his side. Although she had told Poe she was running hot, she was now freezing and could feel the warmth coming off Poe. Even through Poe's tee shirt and hoodie she was still dealing with a chill, so she gave into her erge a little and scooted slightly closer to him. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. . 

“Only by like ten minutes, you crazies!” Rey laughed but she saw the way Rose's eyes bounced down to take in her outfit. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Finn beat her to it. 

“So you guys really did have fun? Finally get tired of the big guy?” Finn joked, but he didn’t notice the way Rey flinched and Poe tensed under the mention of Kylo. 

“It’s not like that and you know it.” Poe retorted pretending to glare at his friends. 

“Oh it’s not? What’s it like then?” Finn wagged his eyebrows at them. 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Technically it's Roses fault.” 

“What?! How?” Rose snorted. “I didn’t hold a gun to your head making you get into Poes clothes.” 

“No, but you texted me asking if we were still on. Poe was in the shower and I went in to ask if we were, I scared him. He retaliated by spraying me with the shower head. I didn’t have anything else to wear so Poe let me borrow his shirt.” 

“Oookay. Sure. We’ll believe you this time.” Finn joked.

Maz had come over by then to take their orders. “Heya, kiddos. How ya doin on this fine evening?” 

“Good,” they all answer in unison. 

Maz lets out a laugh. “Sometimes I think you bunch share a brain cell.” She gave them a pointed look. “The usuals?” 

“Um, no, actually, I just want a cherry soda, but the same food.” Rey answered looking down at the ground to avoid the looks of shock coming from Finn and Rose. 

“Same for me, Maz.” Poe said, handing over his card to let Maz start a tab. 

“Neither of you are drinking?” Finn asked it while looking at them like they were a two headed turtle.

“Well, I drove here, and I’m driving Rey home. So no drinking and driving for me. And yes, I know we could have Ubered, but I can’t leave my car here since I’m driving to see my dad in the morning.” Poe said rolling his eyes at their friends. 

“Okay, makes sense. What about you, Rey?”    
  


Poe tensed beside Rey. He had been hoping his answer would have been enough to get them to drop it. He snuck a glance down at Rey she had her lips pursed, and was clearly considering her words. She caught a break when Maz came back with their drinks. Finn still had his attention focused on Rey, but Rose was looking at her like she was trying to solve one of her Calculus problems in the air. 

“Oh, I- um just don’t feel like drinking tonight. Long weekend ahead.” Rey answered coolly. 

“Ohhhh, is Kylo off this weekend?” Finn winked at her. Poe didn’t understand how they didn’t get that Rey flinched or tensed under the mention of Kylos name. 

“Actually, there's something I want to talk to you guys about.” Rey said as she looked up at Poe who gave her an encouraging smile. 

“Okay, girl. Shoot.” Rose leaned forward on the table giving Rey her undivided attention. 

“Well, after um- lots of consideration. I have decided that I am gonna leave Kylo.” Rey casted her eyes down to her hands that were knotting up her straw paper. 

“What?” Rose and Finn said at the same time.    
  


“Why? Did something happen?” Rose questioned further. 

“Not really, I just...I don’t feel like it's gonna work out. He, um, has been really busy lately and we just never have time for each other..” Rey lied smoothly. Her nostrils flared ever so slightly, but Poe was sure he was the only one who noticed. 

“Rey, that’s crazy!” Finn exclaimed. “You guys have been together for two years. You live together. You’re just gonna walk away? Have you talked to him about it? Maybe you can make a schedule.” 

Poe felt his temper rising. How dare Finn say that? He wouldn’t if he knew the whole truth, but Rey wasn’t ready to tell them everything. Poe knew that Finn thought Kylo and Rey's relationship was goals, but he didn’t know the half of what Kylo did to Rey. Although Finn was slightly outraged, Rose looked thoughtful. Like she knew there was something else to the situation, then what Rey was letting on. Rose didn’t press Rey on it though. 

“Finn, I just think it will be better if we aren’t together anymore. I hope you can understand that..” Rey looked pitiful, thinking her friends were gonna be upset about her decision. 

“Hey, girl, things happen. Sparks die. I completely get it. So how are you gonna do this? Are you gonna tell him then leave or leave then tell him?” Rose reached across and squeezed Rey's hands. 

“I don’t really want to fight about it or him try to change my mind. This is really what I want. So I think I’m gonna leave then tell him. Like make sure I have all my things, then tell him when he comes home after work or something.” Rey was looking a little more hopeful. Finn still hadn’t said anything which was making Poes skin crawl. He knew that Finn liked Kylo. He was the one who pushed Rey into going on her first date with the guy, but Poe didn’t think that Finn would side with him. 

“Well, we’ll help you get your things if you want us to. Right, Finn?” Rose nudged Finn in the ribs. 

“Huh? Oh yeah of course. Listen Rey, I’m sorry for how I reacted when you said you were leaving. It was just a shock, I thought you guys were in love. But I get it. Sparks die, feelings change.” Finn smiled at Rey. 

“Thanks, Finn.” Rey reached over and grabbed his hand. 

“Have you decided where you are going to go? I know dorm housing is full.”

Poe would had been quiet during the whole conversation till he decided to answer that question. “Actually that’s why we were late. We were talking about this and I think Rey has decided to stay at my place till she gets on her feet. I have the extra room and all.” 

“Awee, Poe. That’s really sweet. We could offer for you to stay at our place, but you would have to stay on the couch.” Rose laughed. 

Thankfully the heat of the conversation was dying down and just in time as Maz came with their food. As usual the group picked off each other's plates. Rey shrimp fajitas was quickly divided among Rose and Rey while Poe gave a tamale to Finn and Rey; Finn split his nachos with Rose; and Poe got half of Rose's enchiladas. The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Topics like class and work came up, as well as when Rey was moving which she decided would be in the next couple weeks. She was going to start moving a little of her things out at a time while Kylo wasn’t home. Finn and Poe made a date to go to Poes and move the boxes from the spare room into storage sometime next weekend. The group all thanked Poe for dinner, since he insisted on paying. The others weren’t going to complain since he was the only one with a stable, good paying job out of the four. 

Goodbyes and hugs were exchanged as they walked out of the restaurants. Finn and Rose had ordered an Uber since they both drank two margaritas. Rey and Poe walked to the car in silence. Poe wrapped his arm around Rey's shoulders when he saw her shiver. It was only mid-September and it was already chilly. 

“Poe?” Rey asked when they reached the car. 

“Yeah?” He waited till she was in the seat before he shut the door and jogged to the other side of the car. Quickly turning the key in the ignition, he was about to say something but Rey's hand brushed against his arm. He turned his head to see her looking at him. 

“Thank you.” Rey said with a soft smile. 

“For what, Starlight?” He questioned 

“For everything. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you. Not only are you supporting me and my decisions, but you are letting me come live with you. You are a Godsend, Poe Dameron. So thank you.” She squeezed his arm. 

“Rey, it's no problem, honest. You don’t need to thank me. I would do absolutely anything for you.” He covered her hand with his. Rey just smiled that small smile that showed her dimple. 

The ride back to Reys was pleasant. Rey asked questions about what Poe and his dad were going to be doing tomorrow, and what his plans were for Sunday. They decide to try and get brunch on Sunday. Rey was hoping that Kylo would go to his boss’s on Sunday like he usually did. Not only would this be a good time to get a few of her things over to Poes, but also a start to repay him for everything. She needed Poe to know how grateful she was for him. Even if she didn’t tell him that she had been in love with him for years. 

They pulled up outside Kylos condo building. It was way out of Poe's way, Rey knew, but he never complained about dropping her off after their dinners. Poe squeezed her leg, “Have a good rest of the night, Starlight. Call me if you need me, okay?” 

“Okay, do you want me to bring your clothes back out? I can change real quick and bring them right out?” Rey asked as she opened the door. 

“Nah, not a big deal. Give ‘em back whenever or don’t, I don’t care.” He let out a small laugh mainly at himself because he was hoping to see her in them again. Though she didn’t need to know that.

“If you say so.” She leaned against the door. “Goodnight, Flyboy.” 

She closed the door and Poe waited till she was safely in the lobby of the building before driving away. When Rey walked in the lobby she noticed that the night security guard was nowhere to be seen, odd she thought. She hopped into the elevator and pressed SC1 for Kylo's condo. She hoped he wasn’t home yet and she would be able to be asleep before he got home. But she knew the universe was not on her side when the elevator doors opened and Kylo was sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey in hand. She decided to just keep him happy. He was an angry drunk, she knew this. She also knew he was drunk by the way his eyes glazed over when he looked at her. 

“Hey, Kylo.” She greeted while walking towards the open kitchen to grab a water. “Have a nice time tonight?” 

She heard him leave the couch and walk towards her. Her back was to him, but not for long. He grabbed her upper arm roughly and spun her to face him. He took in her appearance again. 

“Rey, whose fucking clothes are you wearing?,” Kylo growled. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue, a fight, some cuddling and Beebee!

Rey felt the pit grow in her stomach at Kylos words.She hadn’t thought much of what his reaction would be to her clothes. That was her mistake. Kylo was still gripping her arm hard enough to bruise, which it definitely would. Kylo was a good foot taller than her and in that moment she felt like he might as well have been the Green Giant. He yanked on her arm and brought her flush against his chest. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, he was completely drunk and that seemed to make her more nervous. He was unpredictable when he was like this. 

“Well? Whose clothes are you in?,” Kylo asked again, giving her another once over. 

Rey looked at the floor, “I spilled something on my shirt so I borrowed Finn's sweatshirt.” 

She knew that if Kylo believed that the clothes were Finns, the fight wouldn’t be near as bad. Her only hope was that Kylo didn’t notice the way her voice rose slightly. She knew that wasn’t the case though when he grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look him in the eyes. She could see the storm that's raging in them. She attempted to pull her face free from his hand, but it only caused him to grab her harder. 

“Really? Because I had no idea Finn was a Gators fan.” He released her arm and made a fist in the shirt almost pulling her off the ground. “So, I’m feeling generous, I’ll give you another chance. Whose shirt is this?” 

Rey knew she had two choices. One: tell Kylo it was Poes and deal with the inevitable wrath; or two: continue to lie and hope that he would believe her enough, but still deal with his drunken stupor. Fuck it, Rey thought. She was over feeling like she couldn’t be friends with Poe who had been in her life longer than Kylo. Kylo was losing his control on her and she knew that. She had already decided to leave him, what was one more fight? He killed her? No, he wouldn’t cause he needed someone to be his punching bag. 

“You’re right. It's not Finns, its Poes. Do you wanna know why I have on Poes clothes?” Her voice was rising. She yanked the shirt out of his hand and backed away towards the other side of the island. “I wouldn’t be in his clothes if you would have waited more then three minutes for me to come out! Poe picked me up.” Lie, not that he knew that. “I was at Poes till we went to get dinner. I spilt water on my top and Poe gave me one of his so we wouldn’t be late.” 

Kylo's face twisted up in anger. Rey was still backing up as he slowly advanced on her. Kylo grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the counter and through in her direction. She moved at the last second to avoid the possible concussion.    
  


“YOU SLEPT WITH HIM DIDN’T YOU?!” Kylo roared. “YOU SLUT! I KNEW I COULDN’T TRUST YOU!” 

Kylo lunged at Rey who bolted towards the hallway. She ran towards the guest room at the end of the hallway. Kylo was large, but wasn’t near as fast as Rey. She ran straight into the guest bathroom. It was the only door in the whole house that had a door that locked from the inside. Once inside she locked the door and pushed the white cabinet against it. Kylo was beating on the door, yelling how he was going to get in there and show her what happens to sluts like her. 

Rey could feel her breathing beginning to go shallow. She was trapped. How stupid could she be? She should have ran towards the elevator, but then again it wouldn’t have come before Kylo caught her. She sank to her knees in the shower stall, rocking back and forth. Kylo was still outside the bathroom banging on the door. How did the neighbors not hear what was going on? Or did they and they just didn’t care? That thought made her sick to her stomach. She just wanted to be back at Poes, cuddling with Bee, safe. 

Poe! She franitally felt her pockets hoping that her phone hadn’t fallen out in the chase. It was in her hoodie pocket! With shaking hands she pulled up Poe’s contact and hit the dial. 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up,” she whispered over and over till he picked up on the third ring. 

“Hey, Starlight! Miss me already?” Poe teased when he answered. 

“Poe...I need help.” Rey whispered in the phone. Not daring to let Kylo hear her if he ever stopped yelling.

“Rey? What’s going on? Are you okay?” Rey could hear the concern in his voice. 

She didn’t answer for a few seconds due to flinching from a loud bang that came from the other side of the door. Poe, of course, heard. 

“REY! What was that?” He questioned again. 

“I need you to come get me. Kylo is having a fit and I don’t know what he's gonna do if he gets in here..” 

“Where are you?! Where’s Kylo? I’m on my way, five minutes tops. In the car now, Starlight.” Poe's voice cut out at the last part indicating that he was putting his phone on bluetooth in his car. 

“I’m in the bathroom. Kylo is trying to break the door down. Please, hurry.” 

Rey's voice sounded so small and fragile on the phone that Poe did 60 in a 40 trying to get to his Starlight. “I’m almost there, sweetheart. Just hang on.” 

She whimpered in response. Kylo was hitting the door with such force that it was shaking the cabinet. Rey hoped that Poe hurried causes he wasn't sure if the door was gonna last much longer. 

“Rey? You still there?” Poe asked her after a minute of Reys rushed breathing. Poe could tell she was barely keeping it together. 

“Yeah….where are you?” her response was still whispered. 

“Pulling into the lot now, baby. I’ll be up soon. I’m gonna hang up for a few. Open the door when you hear my voice okay?” 

“Wait, Poe. You;ll need the code! It’s 3-6-2-9.” Rey said quickly. 

Poe typed the code into his notes on his phone, so he wouldn’t forget it. “Okay, be there soon.” 

Poe was already walking into the lobby, and headed straight to the elevators only to be stopped by a security guard. 

“Excuse me, sir? Can I help you?,” he asked Poe. 

“Um, my friend called me here to pick her up. I have her code.” Poe was bouncing on his feet wanting to get to Rey. 

“I’m sorry who? We can’t allow anyone up unless you are on the list of entry, with or without the code.” The security guard said. Poe noticed his badge, said Mitika. 

“Look, I don’t have time for this. She’s in trouble and needs me, so you will either let me up or I will involve the police.” Poe snarled at the man. 

“Well, we don’t want to do that, but if you can give me the name I can call and have them give permission to let you up.” 

Poe’s patience was running dangerously thin. Rey didn’t have much time left. The longer he should here arguing with Mr. Wannabe Cop the more danger Rey was in. Poe gave in and gave him Rey’s name. Within seconds the phone was on speaker and Kylo’s awful voice was filling the empty lobby. 

“Yes, Mitika?” Kylo snarled. “I’m kinda busy right now.” 

Sure you are, Poe thought. Busy hitting on a woman. 

“Sir, I have a……” Mitika looked at Poe. 

“Look, Kylo,” Poe took over. “It’s Poe Dameron. I need you to either let me up to see Rey or you let her out. I know she’s locked in the bathroom.” 

Poe glanced at the security guard who didn’t even look bothered at the fact Rey had locked herself in the bathroom to get away from Kylo. He heard Kylo let out a laugh. 

“Rey is my girlfriend. She is perfectly fine.” Kylo replied matter of factly. 

“No she isn’t. I’m telling you Kylo, either let me up or let her down or I will call the police.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Poe pulled out his phone and started dialing 911. That was when the security guard finally spoke up. “Sir, he is calling the police.” 

“You know what, Dameron? Come on up and see that Rey is fine for yourself.” with that Kylo hung up the phone. 

Poe kept his phone screen up to hit send on the call to the cops. He wasn’t stupid. Kylo could just be letting him up to attack him. Poe typed in the code Rey had sent him, and practically bounced off the walls with anger the whole ride. What kind of man does this? No man that's who. Kylo wasn’t a man but a boy. Rey was terrified and Poe could tell that just from the phone call. She deserved so much, Poe knew that. The elevator dinged alerting him to his arrival. He wasn’t greeted with Kylos presents as he thought he would when he stepped off. 

He had been here once before when Rey first moved in. He knew she was in the bathroom, but this place had three. He knew it wasn't the front one as the door was open. He walked down the hallway. When he heard a banging noise, he followed the sound into the guest room at the end of the hall. Kylo was banging on the bathroom door, but stopped when he saw Poe enter. Poe flashed him his phone showing him the screen. 

“Good, maybe you can get her to stop acting like a bitch,” Kylo snarled while rolling his eyes. 

Poe was a good three feet away from the guy and could still smell the booze, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Don’t call her that. She didn’t do anything.” 

Poe gently knocked on the door, never turning his back to Kylo. “Rey?” 

He heard a shuffling noise and then the door unlocked with a loud groan. Rey launched herself at Poe, who caught her easily. He gave her a quick once over looking for any sign of injury. Rey just knew what he was looking for and nodded. Poe wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed himself between Rey and Kylo. 

“I knew it. I knew you were sleeping with him.” Kylo growled. 

Poe walked out of the room not commenting. Rey thought it was a good idea though. Poe was so proud of his girl for standing up to her demons. “No, Kylo we arent. We are friends. And even if we were it wouldn’t be any of your concern. We are done.” 

Rey untucked herself from Poe and grabbed her bookbag, and purse off the back of the couch. She would come back for the rest of her things later when Kylo was gone. Poe made sure to keep one eye on Rey and the other on Kylo. Rey kept hold of her things when she pressed the button for the elevator when Kylo started yelling again. 

“You are leaving ME? You are NOTHING without me!” Kylo started shouting. 

“NO she isn’t. She’s everything.” Poe growled as they stepped into the elevator. Rey hit emergency close, before Kylo could lung at Poe. The last thing the couple heard was how they hadn’t seen the last of him and how Rey would be back begging for him to take her back in a day. They didn’t say anything the ride down and once the doors opened Poe noticed the guard was gone. Not that he was much of a guard anyway. Poe took Rey's things from her and sat them in the backseat. By the time Poe made it into the car, Rey had started crying. Sobbing so hard that Poe felt his heart rip out of his chest. 

He reached across the car and undid her seatbelt and pulled her across the console into his arms whispering how safe and loved she was into her hair. He ran a soothing hand down her hair and her back the way she liked. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that in the parking lot of her old home, hugging one another tightly. But it was when Rey whispered that they broke apart. 

“I want to go home.” she whispered. Poe looked down at her and saw her eyes were still a little glossy, but her sobs were now sniffles. He helped her settle back into her seat and pulled her seatbelt over her. When he pulled his hand back to start the car he felt her hand wrap around his wrist. He looked over to see her release him and hold her hand out. He took the hint and laced his fingers with her.

****************************************************

Arriving back at Poe’s, Rey released a sigh of release. She did it, she left him. Yeah, all she had to hear name right now was the $53 in her purse, her backpack, and the shirt she had left at Poes earlier, but she was finally free of Kylo. She had been without material things before. All her childhood, what few things she had been given was taken. But that stuff at Kylo’s was all that she had. Maybe, just maybe she could get it all back. She would be able to sneak back into Kylos and get the rest of her things sometime next week while he was at work. It was Friday night and Kylo was probably off for the whole weekend so she would have to make due till Monday. He didn’t know about the baby, and she wasn’t planning on telling him now either. He didn’t deserve to know their child. She was going to protect her baby at all cost, even from its father. 

Although she wasn’t near Kylo, he knew where Poe lived and she knew that her and Ppe would not be safe till they were in Poe’s apartment. From the way Poe kept looking over his shoulder when they walked in the building and the way he shut the door quickly and locked all the locks; showed her he felt the same. Bee greeted them at the door, Poe had taken her bags into his bedroom and was currently in the kitchen making them something to drink.    
  


“You wanna go change and then we can talk about what happened?” Poe asked softly. Poe knew that loud noises were not something Rey could handle right now. He didn’t get a response so he turned from the mugs, he was putting hot cocoa mix in, and saw Rey sitting on his couch mindlessly petting Bees head. “Rey?” 

She snapped out of it then. Her head whipped towards him and she blinked a few times. “Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?,” Poe asked, he was truly concerned for her right now. He had gotten her safe, but the weight of what happened was still on her mind. Rey would bottle in her feelings if allowed, and he wasn’t going to allow it. 

“Um, yeah. I’ll be fine,” Rey answered softly not looking Poe in the eyes. 

“How about you change into PJs, and we can sit on the couch, talk for a little bit, then watch a movie?,” Poe tried again now that he had her attention. 

“I don’t have anything to change into. I didn’t grab any of my stuff. I’m fine in these,” she whispered. Poe heard her voice crack slightly at the end. He knew that she was raised owning barely the clothes on her back, but this was different. She had worked hard for what few things she owned. Poe was afraid this was going to send her into a downward spiral towards depression. 

“Nonsense, Rey. You're in jeans, and I know that won’t be comfortable to sleep in. I’ll get you something.” Poe walked towards the couch and dropped a kiss into her hair before headed towards his room. Upon entering the closet the search for the one pair of shorts he had since he was a teen, those would be the smallest thing in his closet, and grabbed a clean shirt off the hanger as well as a pair of his socks which would surely swallow her tiny feet whole. He threw them on the bathroom counter and grabbed the fluffy towel and put it over the rod. 

“There ya go. I put them in the bathroom. Go shower, and I’ll order us some of those brownies from the pizza place down the street?” He knew those were her favorite dessert, and chocolate made everything better right?

Rey stood from the couch and walked to where he was leaning against the kitchen island pulling up Doordash. She wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned her head against his chest. “Thank you, Poe. For everything.” 

“No problem, Starlight. Go. I’ll be here when you get out.” He squeezed her tight and kissed her forehead. 

Rey left him standing there and walked into the master bathroom. She grabbed a spare toothbrush Poe kept in his sink drawer. Turning the water on as hot as possible, before stepping in. She grabbed Poe’s body wash, thanking the Gods that he wasn’t the type of dude who used the same soap for hair and body. She guessed that's why he had such amazing hair. When she started scrubbing she couldn’t seem to do it hard enough. She wanted every trace of Kylo off her body. By the time she was done, her skin was red with effort. 

She cupped her hands on her stomach. It didn’t look any different then again, she probably wasn’t going to start showing for a couple of months at least. Rey was tiny though what was she going to do when she started showing? She needed to hide it as long as possible, she had to keep working. If the diner found out they would cut her shifts. That just couldn’t happen, she had to have the money. Rey wasn’t going to rely on Poe forever. Even though she loved this baby, and wanted it badly she was terrified. She didn’t know how to be a mother, or a parent. What if it hated her? Or if she was a bad mom? No, she couldn’t think like that. She would try her best to be the best mom possible. She would love this baby no matter what, she would fight for it, and most importantly she would never abandon it. 

Rey stepped out of the shower, and slipped on Poe’s clothes. They were a good two sizes too big. She tied the string on the shorts in a double knot, and the shirt in a knot above her belly button. Rey tied her hair back up in another messy bun, forgoing brushing her teeth for now since they were going to eat a desert, and walked back into the main part of the apartment. Poe had set up the coffee table with the brownies, and drinks, and threw a few blankets on the couch. Bee had moved to his bed in the corner and Poe was waiting for her. She sat down on the opposite side of the couch and slipped the socks on her feet before criss crossing her legs and throwing a blanket over herself. Poe gave her a smile before copying her movements. 

“Feel better?” Poe inquired.

“Much actually. Thanks again for everything.” Rey replied before taking a giant bite of brownie. 

“Rey, quite thanking me. I will always help you, no matter what.” Poe averted his eyes from Reys. “Wanna tell me what happened?” 

“Uh, yeah.” So Rey recounted the story of how she ended up calling him in the first place. She told him everything. Not just what physically happened, but how she felt in those moments too. When she got to the part where Kylo grabbed her arm, Poe rolled the shelve up and sure enough there was the start of a purple bruise. Poe didn’t comment throughout the whole story. Instead just let her take her time, and breaks when she needed to. Poe never pushed Rey about anything and it was just another thing that made her love him. 

“So it’s my fault.” Poe whispered when she was done. 

Rey couldn’t believe her ears. His fault? How? “What are you talking about, this is your fault?” 

“If I wouldn’t have sprayed you with the shower then he wouldn’t have gotten mad. I made him do this to you.” Poe's eyes were lined with pain. He felt as if the world was crashing down, he hurt her. 

“NO! NO, Poe. This isn’t your fault. Even if I was in my clothes he would have found something. He was drunk and that's what happens when he’s like that.” She reached across and grabbed his ankle through the blanket. “Besides, yeah I got scared, and a new bruise, but I left him, Poe. I did it now, instead of later. If anything I should be thanking you.” 

“Please don’t, Starlight. I just want you safe and happy.” 

“I am. I am safe here with you. And I am happy. Happy that I get to spend some extra time with my favorite person,” Bee whined causing them both to laugh, “Okay, two favorite people. And eating delicious chocolate brownies without worrying if Kylo was gonna comment about my figure afterwards.” That made Poe blood boil. Rey was already so tiny. She could eat a cow and probably not gain a pound. How dare Kylo for criticizing her that way. “So don’t apologize. Just think of the good.” 

Poe’s heart threatened to burst in his chest. He was so proud of his girl. She had walked through hell tonight and was still positive. He decided that he would let it go for now. Maybe he could talk to his dad about it tomorrow if he still went. He didn’t want to leave Rey alone, but he wasn’t sure she would be up for dealing with his crazy family. He leaned back on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote and pulled up Jurassic Park on VUDU. It was his and Rey's favorite movies to watch together. 

“Poe?” She asked a few minutes in. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” 

“How did you get to me so fast? It’s like a thirty minute drive from here and you had to have been halfway home when I called?” Rey cocked her head at him, curios. 

Ever the observant, Poe thought. “Actually, I was still in the neighborhood. I had stopped to get groceries at the Trader Joe's near there. I left everything when you called.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know…” She trailed off. 

“Don’t be. It’s fine. I’ll go to the store tomorrow or something.” 

“Aren’t you going to your dads tomorrow?” 

“Well, I’m supposed to, but I don’t wanna leave you alone. So I can either tell him I can come next weekend or you can go with me. And don’t argue those are the only choices.” 

“Can I, can I come with you?” Rey asked hesitantly. Poe's family owned some horses and she loved to take the riding when she went out there. 

Nothing in that moment could have made Poe happier. Rey was still his Starlight after everything that had happened. His dad was gonna be ecstatic when he and Rey showed up tomorrow. Especially since Poe was pretty sure, Rey was his dad's favorite kid. “Of course, Starlight. Dad would love to see you.”

  
  


Rey beamed at him before turning her attention back to the movie.They sat in silence after that till about halfway when he saw Rey yawn. “Sleepy, Starlight?” 

Rey nodded her head and crawled on the couch till she was right next to Poe. She lifted his left arm and slotted herself under it, before reaching for his other hand and laced her fingers through his. Poe tightened his fingers and combed his hand through her hair till he felt her go limp against him signalling that she had fallen asleep. He waited till the movie was over, before lifting her up and carrying her towards the bedroom. He laid her under the covers, pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before closing the door almost all the way. As much as he wanted to crawl in that bed with her he couldn’t. She was vulnerable right now. And he wasn’t going to push her even if it seemed like she was feeling something different now. Curling up on the couch, he quickly found sleep. Only to be woken up a couple hours later to screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Let me know what you all think!!


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Adorable Fluff.

_ Running, she was running. Unkar was chasing her through the dark hallway of his disgusting house. He was screaming at her to get down there and ‘show his friends so respect’. She turned into the room at the end and slammed the door. Survive, that's all she had to do. Looking around she found nothing her nine year old body could push against the door.  _

_ She grabbed the broken chair and tried to jam it against the door. She turned and ran towards the window. It was the only option where she got away. She heard the door bang open by the time she climbed out onto the room.  _

_ “COME HERE, GIRL!” Unkar boomed. She slipped on the loose tiles and slid down towards the edge. She screamed when Unkar grabbed her by her hair and hauled her up into his disgusting face.  _

_ “Go ahead, jump. No one would miss you anyway.” He spat in her face, but the voice was Unkar. It was Kylo.  _ _  
  
_

_ Rey watched in disbelief as the hideous face morphed into the face of Kylo Ren. She reached for his hand that was attached to her ponytail. Survive; just survive. But what was the point if this was living her nine year old mind thought. She was on the edge of the roof, Unkar drunken buddies shouting from the living room. Telling Unkar to beat her ass, then let them have their way with her. So she did it.  _

Rey woke up to the sounds of screaming. Who was screaming? Her. Rey was screaming, her breathing irregular, tears running down her face. She buried her face into her hands. Rey jumped when a hand touched her hands. She was ready to scream and fight the person on till she heard his voice. 

“Rey? Rey, you’re okay,” Poe carefully showed both hands to Rey before moving towards her as slowly as possible. Poe could hear her sob when he rubbed his hand down her arm. He almost missed the way she whispered his name into the dark room. 

“That’s right, sweetheart. I’m here,” he said back. Rey scooted over in the bed, POe took the hint and sat up against the headboard. He opened his arms and Rey hurriedly moved into them. He picked her small form up and sat her in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders with one hand cradling her head to his chest. Her sobs were boardline hysterical now, but the only thing that he could do was gently rock her back and forth while pressing soft, butterfly kisses into her hair. 

His heart broke for this scared, little freckled covered girl in his arms. He knew that she had nightmares. Hell, he had nightmares about the day his mom died, but he knew that Reys were the worst. He had helped her through a few of them earlier on in the friendship. Finn and Rose knew about Reys, basically, night terrors at this point. According to Rose, Rey hadn’t been having as many. He wasn’t positive if that was true or not. Maybe they had eased off for her after going to a few therapy sessions with Holdo and now because of the stress of the day she just had one. Either way she was still sobbing harder than he had ever seen. 

“Bee, come,” Poe noticed him sitting at the door and the beast jumped up on the bed and positioned himself in front of Rey nudging her with his black nose. He knew that the dog was helping calm Rey when she loosened her grip on his shirt and put one of her hands on Bee's head. “That’s it, baby. Breathe with me, Starlight. In for three out for three, okay?” 

Poe continued to coach Rey through slowing her beating for the next couple of minutes. Once it was in line with his, he grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to his. Her eyes were still swimming with a few tears, but the clouds that were in front of them had started to clear ever so slightly. Rey blinked slowly, trying to focus on Poe’s warm brown eyes, currently the only thing in anchoring her to the world. “Poe?” 

“Yeah, baby. I’m here. You’re safe. Me and Bee got you,” he soothed her hair off her forehead. Rey leaned into the touch. They took a couple of moments to just bask in the relief that both of them were there and safe. Poe broke the silence, gently asking, “Do you need to talk about it?” 

Rey thought about it for a minute. She had already unloaded a lot on Poe in the past 36 hours. She really didn’t want to add to that. But truthfully she needed to talk about it. Rey could schedule an appointment to see Amilyn Holdo, which she quit seeing about four months when Kylo stopped paying for the visits. Rey had thought that she was better and didn’t want to have to budget anymore then she was. She felt the words describing her dream threaten to spill out of her mouth and into the empty air between her and Poe. Decision made. 

“I do, but if you wanna go back to sleep that's fine. It can wait till morning.” 

“Liar. You and I both know that if I was to walk out of this room right now you would cry yourself to sleep and then we would never talk about it. That’s not happening, Starlight. So start talking. I’ll listen however long it takes,” Poe stated while settling back against the headboard. Rey turned in his lap to where she was facing him with each of her legs thrown off him. Rey looked down at Poes hands which were folded up against his stomach, she then glanced at Poe. “Do whatever you need to do, sweetheart, to be comfortable.” 

With that Rey grabbed his hands and flipped them palms up and started to trace patterns in his palms. Poe knew she was using it as a distraction to what they were about to talk about. After a couple of seconds of invisible circles and squares, Rey started to talk. 

“Do you remember when I told you about how I got the scar on my back? The one you saw at the gym?” Poe nodded. He remembered the jagged scar that ran the length of her back in between her spine and right shoulder blade. 

“That’s what the dream was. I was running from Unkar, we were on the roof. But this is when it changed. He grabbed my hair, but then it shifted and it was Kylo who I kicked and then I fell. That’s when I woke up.” Rey shivered. 

“It was just a dream, baby. They can’t hurt you. I won’t let them,” Poe caught one of her fingertips and gave a smile squeeze and a smile. Although on the inside his blood was burning. He remembers when Rey told him the story of the scar on the park bench after a gym trip they took together. How she kicked Unkar Plutt in the balls, and it caused him to release her hair and she fell off the roof of Unkar's house. All because her  _ foster father _ wanted to let his friends rape a nine year old. She had broken her shoulder in the fall. She had surgery to repair it and now had a partial metal shoulder blade. It still gave her fits of pain at times. 

Rey leaned forward and rested her head on Poes shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was then that Rey realized this was what love was supposed to feel like. Not the fake shit her and Kylo had. She thought it was love when they first started dating. Kylo was a gentleman; sweet and caring. He would surprise her with flowers, take her on dates every weekend, took her on a cruise for their one year anniversary. But that was when everything started to change. They moved in together; the dates stopped. Kylo started working weekends and late into the night when he started his new job at Snokes. Then when he would come home it was rough, punishing sex. Or yelling at her to clean the condo, or fix how she looked, or to make herself more useful.

At first she thought it was just a phase where he started a new job. That was far from the truth. Kylo had pulled the cloak over her eyes for the first year and then his true self started to show. Rey, in the last couple weeks, had gotten sick of it. She finally started to see how bad it was making her feel. She was about to start wishing that she died when she fell off the roof fifteen years ago.

But sitting her with Poe holding her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She knew. She knew that there was probably never going to be anyone else for her. No one else could calm her after a nightmare, or order her favorite dish as Maz’s, or remember to pull four marshmallows in her hot cocoa because she didn’t like the slimy feeling of any more. She loved Poe with all of her heart and she had since he joined their friend group the first time. She could still the first time they might. 

_ Rey and Rose were sitting at the table in Maz’s waiting on Finn to arrive with some guy he had met at his gym. Finn was done being outnumbered by the girls, and since the guys at their school were all jerks, he invited the older, IT guy from his gym. Finn hadn’t told them much about the guy; whether that was because Finn didn’t know a lot or because he wanted to surprise them. Either way Rey was nervous about letting another person into their group.  _

_ It had taken her two months to first warm up to Rose and they were roommates freshman year. Now the pair were like sisters. She had met Finn freshman year in the computer class she was talking about. Both of them were basically clueless since neither had a computer growing up, which that later learned was because they were both in the system. Rey had a hard time trusting people. She loved her friends, and didn’t want the group to be disrupted.  _

_ All of those thoughts fanished when Finn and Poe appeared at their table carrying drinks. Finn sat Rose’s down and slid in the back of the booth, while Poe sat Rey’s in front of her. He gave her a smile, “Pineapple punch with vodka right?”  _

_ Rey let out a giggle (when did she start to giggle? She thought.) at his disgusted looking face, “Yeah, that's mine,” she took a sip, liquid courage before talking to the gorgeous man in front of her. With his slightly curly hair, warm chocolate brown eyes which she was sure if she looked close enough there was gold in them, and his easy going smile. She extended her hand, “I’m Rey Jackson.”  _

_ To her shock he took her hand and said, “Oh I know. I’m Poe Dameron.”  _

_ And that was the first of many talks, dinners, drinks, walks, and memories with their friends and some with just the two of them. When Rose and Finn started dating about five months later it only pushed Rey and Poe closer due to being sick of their friends' lovesick eyes.  _

And here they were, four years later. Closer than ever and Rey learning that she wants way more than just a friendship with her best friend. Little did she know that Poe was wanting the same thing. Poe was remembering the same memory as Rey wrapping her tighter in his arms, brushing his lips against her temple. Poe decided in that moment that if she asked him to bring her the moon he would jump in a spaceship and bring it to her. But he was hoping that just for tonight she wouldn’t ask him for anything, but of course Rey had other ideas. 

“Poe?” she whispered into his shirt. 

Poe gently pulled her backwards by her shoulders, “Yes, Starlight?” 

“Will you stay in here with me? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep alone.” She cast her eyes downwards afraid of the disappointment if he said no. 

“Of course, I will.” Rey's head shot up to see Poe smile at her. “Come on bedtime.” 

He lifted Rey off of his lap and pulled the covers over them both. He made sure to leave more than a foot between them. They had cuddled watching movies before, but never like this. Although this wasn’t the first time they had shared a bed, it was the first time with both of them being single. “Poe? Will you hold me?” 

They were laying on their sides facing one another. That was the only way Poe really knew that Rey said anything. He nodded his response, Rey scooted over till her face was even with his collarbone and her head was resting on his arm. She grabbed his other hand and guided it gently to her stomach where it said for the rest of the night. The baby growing inside Rey’s stomach is protected under Rey’s and Poe’s hands. 

**************************************************

The first thing Poe noticed when he woke up was a weight on his chest. He cracked an eye open and peered down. Rey. The memories of last night flooded his mind. His hand was still wrapped around her and his hand firmly on her stomach. Her hands had drifted up and were laying on his chest gripping something. He shifted slightly to see what Rey was holding. He gasped when he realized it was his mother's ring. He never took it off and as far as he knew Rey didn’t really know what it meant to him. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about the ring being on Rey’s hand. 

Poe gently grabbed Rey’s hand and pried it off of the ring before slipping out of bed. He pulled his pillow down to replace where he had been laying. Luckily Rey didn’t so much as hiccup in her breathing when he moved. A glance at his phone told him it was nine in the morning. This was later then he normally would have slept in even for a Saturday. He wandered into the kitchen trying to find something for breakfast. Groaning when he closed the fridge back. There wasn’t anything really besides milk. Seeing as Rey was pregnant and needed to eat something with some nutritional value even though he knew she was gonna want donuts. Rolling his eyes he slipped on a sweatshirt over his sleep pants, grabbed his keys and decided to make the quick walk to the coffee shop across the street to grab coffee, and some breakfast pastries. He wrote a quick note on the fridge letting Rey know where he was if she woke up. 

Rey woke up to an empty, but still warm bed. She looked around and didn’t see Poe anywhere. The door to the bedroom was open and there were no sounds, besides Bee’s soft snores, coming through the apartment. “Poe?” 

When she didn’t get an answer, she decided to roll out of bed. Groaning when she stood, making her way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and grabbed one of Poe's hoodies from his closet before going into the living room. By this time Bee had woken up and was sitting near his food bowl, but Poe was nowhere in sight. 

“You hungry, boy?” She cooed at the overgrown furball. Walking towards the small pantry where the food was she noticed a note scribbled on the fridge in Poes hurried handwriting. 

**_Went to get breakfast. Be back soon. - P_ **

She smiled at note, while dumping three hearty scoops of dog food into Bee’s bowl. Giving him a scratch on the head she opted to grab a water out of the fridge. Her throat was scratchy presumably from all the crying and screaming she did at like 2:00am. She settled on the couch, and flipped the TV to the news, trying to keep her mind off everything that had happened. She kept repeating the words ‘you’re safe’ over and over in her head. She knew that things wouldn’t be over till she had all her stuff back and even then it was still decidedly undetermined. 

She didn’t want Kylo to know about the baby, but if he as so much as seen a photo of her pregnant he would know that it’s his. He’s the only person she had ever slept with, and he knew that. This baby was hers, and sure she had help in becoming pregnant, but she ultimately would be the one to care for it. Thinking these thoughts, made her realize that she never blocked Kylo off her phone yesterday. Hell, she hadn’t even checked her phone since before dinner last night. Running to the bedroom, she grabbed her purse and sure enough there were twenty missed calls, and thirteen texts; of which nineteen calls, and twelve texts were from Kylo. She clicked on the texts first. The latest being from Rose. 

**Flower Girl(7:45am): Hey, Finn said Kylo called this morning. I guess Kylo told him that you guys got in a fight or something and that you just ran off. I’m assuming you are with Poe since you aren’t with us. Hope you’re safe. Please call me and let me know what happened. Here if you need me. XOXO**

Rey smiled at her friend's concern. Of course, Kylo would call Finn. Some fight, yeah right, more like I was scared for my life and was running for my life, till Poe came and got me. She sat down on the bed and typed out a message letting Rose know she was fine, and promising to make plans for drinks either tonight, or brunch tomorrow to explain. Afterwards she blocked Kylo’s number not even caring to read the message, and scrubbed her Instagram of any trace of Kylo and their relationship. Rey didn’t even notice when the front door opened till Poe called out her name. She jumped a foot off the bed clutching her chest when he came in the room. 

“Good morning, Starlight,” He laughed. “What did I scare you? Ya know, you should pay more attention. I could have been an ax murderer.” 

“Poe, you're the only one with a key. How would an ax murderer get in through the front that I know you locked all the locks on when you left?” She joked back. 

“Maybe, they murdered me then came back for you.” The pair walked into the kitchen where Poe had set the bags of food. “You’re green tea, and a egg and cheese bagel with extra bacon on the side.” 

“Why, thank you kind sir.” They settled on the stool, munching on their breakfast and talking about the day ahead. “What time are you supposed to be at your dads?” 

“Anytime really. He doesn’t know you’re coming with me, so that means he will probably throw a dance party when he sees you.” Poe said around his bite of breakfast burrito. “We leave as soon as you’re ready, if you want. I’m gonna bring Bee so he can get his energy out. I threw your shirt and jeans in the wash last night so they should be ready.” 

“Can I borrow boots? I don’t have mine, obviously.” Rey couldn’t really go to the farm in her converse unless she wanted them ruined. Especially if they were going to be riding. 

“Yeah, dad needs help patching a fence up in the back of the field. You ride while we do that if you want or you can wait at the house and we can go together when I’m done.” 

“Or I can help you fix the fence and then we go riding together?” Rey offered with a smile. 

“You don’t have to. Me and dad can get it done,” Poe said while throwing their trash away and walking towards the bedroom. Rey followed suit after grabbing her jeans and white tee out of the dryer in the hallway. Poe was already in the closet with the door partially closed changing. 

“No, I don’t but I want to. Also I’m changing in here fair warning.” Rey replied. She slipped on her still warm jeans and top before walking into the bathroom to borrow some of Poe's deodorant.    
  


“I’m coming out. Are you decent?” Poe asked while already walking into the room. “What the hell? Where are you, Starlight?” 

“Bathroom,” Rey said while starting one of her french braids. Poe sat her boots on the floor near the bed before joining her to brush his teeth. This felt really domestic to them both. The way they moved around each other, never stepping on the others toes. Their eyes would meet in the mirror and both would smile. Once Rey would finish her braid would stand behind her and tie it off before going about gathering their things for the day. Both agreed to take extra shoes so they could go grocery shopping after being at Kes’s and they didn’t want to smell like a horse too bad. Poe grabbed Rey a hoodie and a jacket to make sure she would be warm enough while Rey hooked Bee up to his leash.    
  


Once everything was ready to go they walked out of the building with Rey holding onto Bee’s leash. Poe helped Rey latch the car leash to Bee before jumping in the driver's seat. It was a good hour drive to get to Poe’s dads, and luckily Rey had thought to grab some waters before they left. The drive to Kes’s was comfortable to say the least. It was the easy that they always had between them. Laughing, and joking about ugly cars on the road, or when one would do something silly, talking about their plans for the next week, Rey complaining about not understanding one of her classes and Poe promising to help her if she needed it. By the time they arrived at the farm it was only eleven, and they both agreed to stay the whole day there only to leave in time to get to a store. 

Kes greeted the couple outside on the front porch. Rey hopped out of the car and sprinted towards him with open arms. With her lack of a father as a child, Kes had become a type of surrogate. Kylo’s parents were also always welcoming, but Kes and Rey had a special bond. Poe had seen it blossom the first time he brought Rey out here. Kes treated Rey like the daughter he never got to have. Rey squeezed Kes tight around his middle, while he kissed her head similar to the way Poe does. Poe was a copy of his but with his moms unruly black curls.    
  


“I have not got to see you in forever, mija!” Kes exclaimed when they pulled away from each other. With Bee off running through the front pasture, Poe gave his dad a hug. “Mijo, why haven't you been bringing my Rey around here? I have been deprived of sunshine!” Kes threw a wink at Rey that caused her to blush. 

“It’s my fault, Kes. This is the first time we have really got to be together just the two of us in a while. With um..school and a- a few other things I’ve been busy.” Rey gave a small smile. 

“Well, I forgive you! Come, come. Let’s eat. I made tamales,” Kes beckoned the kids into the house. 

After the group got their plates full, they settled around the table. Poe shot a look at Rey who met his eyes. She gave him a small nod, telling him it was okay to tell him dad the situation. They hadn’t talked about telling Kes, but neither of them kept secrets from Kes. Kes caught the small interaction between his son and Rey. Deciding to speak on it, “Alright. What’s going on?”

Rey stuffed her mouth full of tamales to avoid answering. “Well, there are actually a few things we need to talk to you about.” Poe started. “Um.. Do you remember me telling you about Rey’s boyfriend Kylo?” 

“Yeah?” Kes’s response was phrased as a question, not sure where this was going. 

“Rey decided last night to leave him, for a reason.” Poe wasn’t a hundred percent sure if Rey wanted Kes to know about that part so he left it unsaid, but his father had other ideas. 

“Reasons?” Kes drawled, looking at Rey who was looking at her plate. She felt sick, what if Kes didn’t want her around anymore because she was pregnant. What if he thought she was stupid for not leaving Kylo sooner? No. She couldn't think like that. Kes loved her. Rey decided to just rip the bandaid off. 

“I left because I’m pregnant,” Rey whispered her confidence now lacking that she had to actually say the words. 

“Oh, mija! Congratulations!” Kes jumped up and hugged Rey tightly. Rey collapsed against Kes and Poe saw the exact moment that his father noticed the fading bruise on the back of Rey's neck. His dad's eyes whipped to Poes as an understanding passed between them. Poe knew that his dad wasn’t going to ask Rey any questions about what had happened to her. Rey’s voice drew both their attention to her. 

“You...you aren’t made that I made a stupid decision?” Rey asked Kes. 

“Mija, you are your own person. And this is your body I have no say over it. But mad? No, never. As long as you are happy I am. I’m assuming you plan on keeping this mini you or you wouldn’t have told me. This baby is as much part of this family as you are, Rey. I’ve always wanted grandchildren, as did Shara, and now I get one! Which is a good thing since it doesn’t look like Poe will be giving any anytime soon.” Kes through a look at Poe. “I know Shara isn’t here, but if she was she would have loved you and that baby just as I do. She would have loved you so much. She always wanted a daughter, but life happens. I, for one, am so happy that you came into our lives, Rey. I will do whatever it takes to take care of you, Poe and that baby. I love you, mija.” 

Rey’s eyes filled with tears as she turned her head to look up at Kes. “I love you, too. Thank you so much. That means more to me than anything.” 

“Always, mija. Always.” With another kiss on her head, Kes returned to his seat. Rey's eyes found Poes and she saw he had silent tears running down his face. The words his father said made him was to profess his love to Rey right here and now. She reached over and put her hand on his and gave him a small smile that made his heart melt. Maybe he would tell her how he felt, whether that be today or next year. But right today seemed like it might be a good idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we liking it so far? Next chapter is the other half of their Saturday and will probably be a little shorter. Will Poe tell Rey how he feels? Also horses, next chapter.


	5. Chapter Four Cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horse, a pond, fence fixing, and finally a kiss!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't ride horses so I looked a few things up. I hope I didn't get it too far off! I'm sorry if I did! I have noticed that this will probably be a long fic. I like a lot of detail. SO I hope everyone enjoys! Leave some feedback

The group decided to take the Razor out to the valley, and after a little debate it was decided to only take one. Poe thought it was too dangerous for Rey to ride on the bed of the Razor since neither Poe nor Kes could fit with the saddles in the back and Rey didn’t want to take the extra and split up the group; they took the one. Truthfully Rey loved riding on the bed, she gotta take the views for just a little bit longer. The fence they were going to fix was in the north corner of the west pasture, thankfully the horses were trained enough not to wonder that fair. Although Rey came to help fix the fence, Poe and Kes both insisted that they do it and she was stuck on tool handing. The group chatted about anything that came to mind. Kes asked questions about Rey’s future plans after she graduated and offered her any help he could give for her and her baby. Rey talked about the internship she had applied for, but didn’t mention that she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to take it since she had gotten pregnant. Poe and Kes started reminiscing on when Poe was a baby. It was until Poe asked for another tool that the pair noticed that Rey was where she had been. 

“Rey?” Poe turned around and saw one of the best sites he had ever seen. The horses had wandered down to the corner they were working in and Rey had wandered to the horses. She was reaching up and petting the nose of Delta. The sun was behind the pair and surrounding Rey like a halo. Rey had a content smile plastered on her face as Delta nuzzled into her hand. The part that made Poe's heart melt was the fact that Delta was his mother horse. When Shara passed when Poe was a teenager, Delta had retreated to not really allowing Poe and Kes mess with her very much. Delta missed Shara as much as Poe and Kes. Rey had never been around Delta before. Poe knew that Rey had a thing for animals, that's why she was becoming a marine biologist. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Kes whispered but didn’t take his eyes off Rey. Delta was now pushing her nose against the side of Rey’s head, and Rey started to giggle. Admittedly one of Poe’s favorite sounds. Kes laid a hand on Poe’s shoulder trying to get his attention, “Ya know you should tell her.” 

POe turned his head to look at his father, “Tell who what?” 

“Tell Rey that you love. Preferably that you have loved her probably from the first time you laid eyes on, but you were too scared to admit it, so you went and dated that awful girl named Zorri.” 

“Dad, I…..you’re right. I have loved her for..a while. But I don’t know how to tell her. She has gone through so much in her short life, and I don’t want to add to it.” Poe sighed and glanced at Rey who turned and smiled at her and gave a little wiggle of her fingers. 

“Mijo, you won’t make things worse. She needs the support right now and knowing that she’s loved is going to make things easier for her. Ya know, when I met your mom she had just lost her parents in a car crash. She was a wreck, but do you know what I did? I made her laugh and smile, sure there were days where she cried still, or was mad at the world. She was younger than Rey when that happened to her. All years later she still told me that if it wasn’t for me then she wouldn’t have survived that trying time in her life. You love Rey and she deserves to know. I understand her situation is...different,” Kes turned his son's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, “mijo, I know you. You care for Rey, and I know that you will care for her baby as if it were your own. So do right by here and tell her.” 

“Papa, I will. I….I just don’t know when.” Poe whispered.

“Do it soon. Go, I’ll finish this. Take her riding. She deserves some fun.” Kes hugged his son tight before turning to his adopted daughter. “Rey! I’m gonna finish up here and take the Razor back. You and Poe go ahead and have fun!” 

“Thanks, Kes!” Rey beamed back. Poe walked towards her wiping his hands on his jeans. They had both changed into their riding boots before coming out to work, and they made Poe slightly taller then normal even with Rey having her (his) boots on. 

“Alright, Starlight. Who ya wanna take? Blue?” Poe looked around and saw that all the horses were grazing and they were all present. When Poe was a child his family had close to 20 different horses. They taught riding lessons in the summer, but after Shara died and Poe left for college, Kes decided to give some to family friends who had farms, and only kept five; Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie, and Maisie. Rey would normally take Blue since she was the calmest out of the five, but today Rey shook her head. 

“Can I take Delta?” Rey asked quietly as Delta walked up to her again demanding Rey's attention. Poe wasn’t too fond of the idea since Delta really hadn’t been rode in a while mainly due to the fact that if you tried to saddle her she would have a fit. But the hopeful look in Rey’s eyes and Poe decided to strike a deal. 

“You can, if I can get her saddled with no problems. We don’t need you bucked off.” Poe raised his eyebrow towards her flat belly causing Rey to put a hand over it. 

“How about I try and saddle her? She has been very responsive towards me today and I know that isn’t normal for her. She needs to be taken riding and I don’t wanna speak to her.” When Poe started shaking his head, Rey pulled out all the stops. Batting her eyelashes, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. “Please? Please, Poe? The first sign she gets agitated, I'll stop and take Blue. She needs this.” 

“She needs or you need it?” He muttered. “Fine, but the first sign Rey and I am pulling you out, got it?” 

Rey bounced up and down, before grabbing her saddle. Poe grabbed his, but sat it on the ground at his feet, a couple yards away from where Rey was approaching Delta. Poe knew how important this was to her, she wouldn’t be able to ride towards the end of her pregnancy and in the fall he spent a lot of his weekends at his dads. Now that Rey lived with him, he would bring her too.

Delta looked up from her grazing as Rey drew closer. “Hi, girl. I’m gonna take you for a ride, is that good with you,” Delta huffed causing Poe to call out to Rey, but she ignored it knowing that it was out of aggression. Delta was simply replying to her question. Rey could feel it in her bones. She carefully balanced the saddle against her hip, which was hard since the thing was kinda heavy, and stretched her hand out towards the horse. Delta cocked her head slightly before trotting forwards and letting Rey run her hand down her neck. “That’s it. Good girl.” Rey kept her voice even and quiet. 

Carefully Rey threw the saddle over Deltas back. The horse made no moves besides going back to eating her grass. The last thing Rey had to do for the saddle was the buckles. Rey moved slow towards the buckles, knowing full and well that this could spook Delta. She had seen it happen when Poe was helping train a new horse of their friends, and that resulted in a broken wrist. Luckily all Delta did was turn her head and watched Rey as she worked. Never once did Delta buck or even step away from Rey. Poe, now joined by Kes, watched in amazement as Rey finished with the reins and gave Delta a few apple treats out of her pocket which resulted in Rey getting a wet lick to her cheek. 

“Told ya I could do it, Flyboy.” Rey teased as she led Delta back towards the group. 

“Rey, I don’t even know what to say. When I try to saddle her she gets agitated, even aggressive, but she didn’t have a problem with you doing it.” Kes asked as he reached slowly for Delta nose. He hadn’t seen Delta respond to anyone like that since Shara had died. The first couple of months after her passing, Delta was in a funk, depressed. Poe would spend hours with her coaxing her to eat and drink, but Delta never wanted anyone to ride her till now. The horse even looked happy to have someone ride her. 

Rey just laughed, “It’s a girl thing.” She noticed that Poe hadn’t even saddled his horse yet. “Whatcha waiting on? Let’s go. Delta and I are very excited and want to get a move on before this baby comes.” Rey teased Poe, who had been shocked at Delta's actions. 

“Huh? Oh, right.” He blinked a few times before deciding to take Echo out. He knew that out of the four (not counting Delta) she probably got rode the least since she was technically Poe’s horse and he only got to come out about every other weekend. He saddled Echo with ease, and went to help Rey up onto Delta. Delta was a larger horse and without bringing the step ladder she would need help.

Kes had made his way back to the Razor and watched a familiar scene unfold before him. It warmed his heart to know that Poe had found a love like the kinda him and Shara had shared. He knew that Poe thought his feelings were one sided but watching the way Rey would throw her head back laughing at one of Poe's definitely corny jokes, showed him that Poe was wrong. Rey loved Poe just as much as Poe loved her. Kes knew that things would be hard with Rey being pregnant and all, but this would only make their relationship stronger if one of them would just fuss up their feelings for the other. But even if that didn’t happen Kes would always love Rey and that baby. He whispered quietly into the autumn air, “Bey, I wish you were here.” 

Poe walked towards Rey who was talking with Delta telling her how good she was being. Poe had snagged the cowboy hat off of the Razor, while grabbing some sugar cubes for Echo and Delta, and placed it on her head. It was slightly too big which made all the more cuter. “Ready to get up there, cowgirl?” 

“Yep,” she giggled while pushing the hat back out of her eyes. “Gonna give me a hand?”

“Always.” Poe squated, lacing his hands to hands together for Reys foot. She hooked her left in the sturup and jumped to place her right in Poes hands. He stood and gave a push so she could get her leg over. He made sure she was settled before lowering his hands back down to his sides. “Good?” 

“Yes, sir.” She tipped her hat at him. Poe laughed and hopped up on Echo. They both gave his dad a little wave before heading off to the lake on the south side of the property. They had started as a steady glup before Rey called out, “Hey Flyboy! Last one to the pond is a pile of horseshit!” 

With that she kicked her heel and took off. Poe groaned before chasing after her. He knew it was a lost cause to even try and beat her given she was on the fastest horse they owned, but he wasn’t about to spoil her fun. Rey was having the most fun she had had in awhile. She couldn’t believe she ever let Kylo keep her from coming out here. Besides Rose and Finn, this was her family. Kylo’s family had been nice, especially his mother, but she never felt at home there. Maybe because all Kylo and his parents did was argue. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face when she saw the glistening pond ahead. A quick look behind her told her that she had won, so she took Delta over to the spot that had the tie stand next to the wooden double swing that hund from the oak trees. She sat next to the stand, still on Delta since she couldn’t get off without help, and started to messy braid the horse's mane while thinking of all the fond memories she had here. 

Swimming in the hot months of summer with Poe, Finn, and Rose, the fires she had joined Poe and his cousin in one night, and laughing as Poe fell into the pond still dressed after one too many tequila shots. She was still smiling when she heard the crunch of leaves indicating that Poe had finally made it to the lake. 

“Finally decide to join me, I see?” She teased as she watched him hop down from his horse. He threw her a teasing glare while tying Echo up. 

“You know it wasn’t a fair race. Delta is the fastest on property.” He took the reins from Rey and tied them on the opposite end of the stand. Rey stuck her tongue out at him like a child. 

“You’re just jealous because she likes me.” Poe held his hands up as Rey swung to sit sideways on Delta. “Promise you’ll catch me? I don’t think me and my olive will like being dropped on the ground.” She smiled down at him. 

“Always. I’ll always be there to catch you and your olive?” He furrowed his brows at her. “On three. One. Two. Three.” 

Rey pushed off and landed in Poe's arms with a soft ‘hmph’. “Yes, my olive. I did some research this morning and apparently my baby is about the size of an olive by calculations. I won’t know for sure till I go to the doctor next week. You...um..you can come with me if you want. You don’t have too, but you and your dad are the only ones who know and I don’t really want to go by myself. I hate doctors to begin with and this is even scarer…” 

She was rambling, and it was adorable. Poe watched as she continued to talk even though he already knew that he was going to go with her. Her nose scrunched up as she said something Poe didn’t quite catch because he was too busy watching her face move. Poe decided he should probably get her to stop talking before she passed out from lack of breath. He placed a finger on her lips, “Of course, Starlight. I’ll come with you if you want.” 

“Oh thank God,” Rey was relieved that she wasn’t gonna have to go through that alone. She was scared, what if she wasn’t really pregnant? What if she was, but there wasn’t a heartbeat? The worst scenarios went through her mind before she shook them out. Positive. She had to stay positive. She looked up at Poe and that’s when she noticed how close they were standing. He still had his hand on her hip and his other pushed a piece of loose hair off her forehead. She had to tell him. She wasn’t gonna be able to hold in her feelings anymore. Yeah yesterday had sucked, but waking up in Poes arms this morning feeling safe and secure for the first time in her life made her feelings for him heighten. She wanted that every morning. She wanted the cute relationship that she had hoped her and Kylo have had. She wanted a family, and she couldn’t have that without Poe. 

They walked to the swing and started to rock back and forth in a small motion. Poe looked over at Rey and decided that now. Now he was going to tell her how he felt. He was going to man up and tell her how much he liked waking up with her this morning, or how when she laughed he wanted to pay someone thousands of dollars to keep her making that delightful noise. He could do this. He took a deep breath. 

“I need to talk to you,” they said in unison before busting out laughing. Although they were laughing both their minds had jumped to the exact bad thoughts. 

“You first,” Rey said, turning so that she was facing him with a knee on the swing, Poe mimicked her so their knees were not touching. Poe didn’t realize how much he needed that small touch till it happened. 

“Okay, but just hear me out.” Rey nodded. Sitting there looking into her hazel eyes, Poe’s palms started sweating. He could do this. “Rey, I have wanted to tell you this for the longest time, but there was always something or in most cases someone in the way. But the first time I saw you in that restaurant and you gave me that little smile I knew I was gone. We instantly became friends, and not just friends, but best friends. Some of my best memories involve you, hell after my mom passed I wasn’t living till I met you. And I know this probably sounds nuts, but Rey I love you. As way more than a friend. You’re the first person I think of when I try something new, you’re the last person I want to leave when our friend get togethers are over. And this morning waking up with you only solidified these feelings and I had to tell you,” Poe averted his eyes from hers and started picking at a piece of wood on the swing. He couldn’t look at her when he said this next part. “I know that you have just left...a relationship. And that you are now a package deal with that little olive, but I’m in, Starlight. I want to be part of that baby's life, as a crazy uncle or friend, or even a dad figure because I love you. I love that little blob in your stomach just as much. I’ve had these feelings bottled up for way too long. And I completely understand if you don’t….” 

He was cut off by Rey, “Oh thank God.” 

Poe looked at Rey like she had just turned purple, “What?” 

“I said thank God. Do you know why?” She asked him. Poe shook his head. “I said that because I had this whole speech, similar to yours planned, but you took all the words out of my mouth. Poe, I have loved you just as long. I never said anything because we had become great friends and I didn’t want to ruin that. I was hoping you would’ve made the first move, but you never did. Then you got together with Zorri, and I thought that my feelings were one sided. Then I got together with He Who Shall Not Be Named and here we are.” 

“You...you feel the same?” Poe couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Rey loved him, like he actually loved him.

“Well, yeah. I just don’t understand why you would want me now that I am a two for one deal.” She let out a nervous snort. She couldn’t understand why she was trying to change his mind about her. She wanted this. She had planned to tell him the same thing almost verbatim, but he beat her to it. But to be honest she was terrified. Terrified that she was going to screw this up and then she would have lost her best friend. Or maybe he would realize what a mess she was. Her panicking mind quickly quieted when Poe’s eyes met hers.

  
  
  


He wanted to jump up and dance or run a marathon, but instead he settled for something completely different. He had wanted to do this the first time she had smirked at him all those years ago, but now he actually could. Leaning across the swing, slowly giving her time to tell him to stop, he brought his face inches away from hers. He could feel her breath on his face. “Tell me to stop, Rey.” 

“I don’t want you to stop,” she whispered. And that’s all that it took for Poe to press his lips to Reys. Poe had kissed plenty of women before, but nothing compared to the rightness he felt when he felt Rey sigh into the kiss. It was tender, but passionate. It was everything that a kiss should have been. Rey felt like she was walking on water by the time Poe's hand cupped her cheek and the other on the side of her neck running his running lightly against the bruises as if trying to make them disappear. In that moment Rey knew that this was what love felt like, and she couldn’t wait to see what happened next. 

Poe was the first to break the kiss when the need for air came up. He didn’t move back very far. He watched as Rey’s eyes fluttered open and her mouth parted with a little hint of a smile. She looked him in the eyes, “Wow.” 

“Yeah, wow.” He breathed out as he reached up to trace his thumb over her cheek bone. Rey’s hand wrapped around his wrist, and she pressed a kiss into his palm. Poe watched as a glint of fear and nervousness took over her eyes before she asked him what happened next. 

“Well, Starlight, what do you wanted to happen?” Poe pulled his hands off her face and intertwined his fingers with hers on her lap. Poe knew what he wanted to happen, but he would go at any pace that Rey wanted. Now that he got his feelings out in the open and he knew how Rey felt, he felt lighter. That secret had been weighing him down for years, and now he could breath. 

“I want….I want you and us. But Poe you have to understand that it isn’t just me anymore. I know you said you loved my baby, but the fact of the matter is that this isn’t gonna be easy. And as much as I want this, I have to go slow. I love you and I don’t want to mess this up, and I have enough baggage to fill an airplane.” Rey kept her eyes pointed on her foot where she was kicking around some dirt. 

Poe grabbed her by the chin, pulling her face up. “Rey, I meant what I said. I will love you and that baby for as long as I live. You and that baby are my world, now. I will go to the ends of the Earth for you both. And as for a pace, we can go as slow as you want. Nothing has to change right this second. Well except maybe a few more of those kisses every now and then.” He winked her trying to make her feel better. “You are still gonna be my best friend, Starlight. Even if, God forbid, this doesn’t workout, which I will be trying my hardest to make it work, you will always be my best friend. I will always love you. I know you think you’re broken or your past makes you unworthy of love. But that is the furthest from the truth, Rey. I will prove that to you.” 

Rey felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She sucked in a breath, “Poe, I don’t want to lose this…” she whispered. 

“We won’t, sweetheart. I’m holding on with both hands.” Rey nodded and shifted to lean into Poe who wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in tight. Pressing a kiss into her hair, he whispered, “I love you, Starlight.”

“I love you, too, Flyboy.” She whispered back with a smile on her face. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet an ex of Kylo's in this chapter. Rey gets morning sickness, oh and tacos! Mainly this chapter is just fluff minus the ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter five did any notice that the horses names sounded familiar? If you can figure it out, comment! Also should the baby be a girl or a boy? And name suggestions? Should I start just hitting the main parts in the story or do you all enjoy the fluffy kinda in between chapters? Let me know! New chapter in a few days!

Poe woke up to an empty bed on Monday morning. A thought a week ago wouldn’t have even popped up but after the eventful weekend with Rey it stirred some concern. He rolled over to look at his phone for the time, seeing that it was only 7:30am and he heard some noises coming from the kitchen. He decided to stay in bed for just a little bit longer. Admittedly it felt to lay in bed now though without Rey, after their conversation about the status of their relationship they hadn’t slept apart. They agreed to take things a little slower mainly on a sexual level due to Rey’s pregnancy and the trauma that Kylo had caused her. But after both parties tossing and turning for a good portion of the night they ended up meeting each other in the hall, thinking the same idea of crawling in bed with the other, before getting into Poe's bed. Now as Poe looked around he could see signs of Rey everywhere; phone charger, small sketch pad and pencil on the nightstand; her tooth brushes and deodorant in his bathroom. The sight making Poe's heart warm on sight. 

Poe was still in shock that now only did he finally get the nerves to tell Rey his feelings, but she recuperated it. He couldn’t help but feel so domestic with Rey not only in his life the way he always wanted, but also living in his home. Their home. He had completely planned on trying to get Rey to stay here permanently. That was another battle in itself. His first being that he needed Rey to understand how much he wanted her and her baby in his life, forever. He knew that Rey was still working on finding who she used to be before Kylo and now working on processing the fact about becoming a mother. He understood that he needed to let her do this on her own, but he made sure to tell her how proud he was when she talked about making the Dean's List, and how beautiful see looked when they went to get brunch with Rose and Finn on Sunday. The small praises made Rey feel like maybe she was doing something right.

Their friends already knew that Rey had left Kylo Friday night, but when Rey told them why she had left Finn looked ready to kill whereas Rose was about to act on the thought of murder. Finn pulled Rey over to the side and repeatedly apologized for setting her up with the asshole, but Rey made sure she told him it wasn’t his fault. They both were shocked at first to learn that Rey was pregnant until the news sunk in that Rose was going to be an auntie which ended in squeals and the whole restaurant patio looking at them. Rey was incredibly grateful for her friends, and their support. They both offered to help Rey and Poe with whatever they needed, even joining the pair on their domestic activities that afternoon; Rose and Rey went grocery and clothes shopping for Rey while Finn and Poe moved boxes into storage from the second bedroom. 

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open pulled Poe from his rigoring thoughts. Rey walked in silently sitting a cup of black coffee on Poe’s bedside table, before slipping back under the blankets sipping her tea. She had already called her OBGYN and set up an appointment for Friday at 11am for a pregnancy confirmation and if positive a quick checkup.

Poe rolled over and smiled up at her who was scrolling through her phone. “Morning, Starlight.” 

She looked over with a smile on her face, “Good morning, Flyboy. Sleep well?” 

“Amazing, except someone’s freezing feet kept ending up on my legs.” He raised an eyebrow at her as he mimicked her position against the headboard. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled sheepishly. He leaned over and stuck his lips out at her, causing Rey to laugh at his silly face. “What? Will a kiss make it better?” 

He cracked an eye open, “Kisses make everything better, thank you very much.” 

She smiled as she closed the distance and kissed his sweetly, and much too short for his liking. They had only had one heated makeout session, but it had caused Poe to get hooked. He had to be touching whether it was a hand on her back as they walked Bee, or brushing her hair out of her face which quickly became his favorite thing. They had always been kinda physical towards one another, but now it was different. The meaning behind each touch was more passion and love then before. 

“Alright, Flyboy. Gots to get up before we are late.” Rey whispered as she pulled away and slipped out of bed to go back to her room to get changed. She still had to get her things from Kylos sometime this week, but Rose and her went and got her a few new things from a department store to do her a few days till then. 

Poe groaned again not wanting to ruin their perfect bubble, but got out of bed and went to his closet to pull out a suit. Settling on a black suit with a pale blue shirt and no tie he went to tame his curls and get ready for the day. He knew he had a meeting with some potential clients about his company running their website. He technically didn’t have to be at the same time as the other since he owned the company, not that his friends knew that. Poe liked owning his own company, but didn’t like how people looked at him when he learned he had a lot of money from his very successful company. Although he knew that his friends wouldn’t think differently of him, he just liked to be considered normal. Which was why he paid Kaydel to handle the press and keep his name out of the spotlight. The only people who actually knew Poe owned the company was his father, and some very high power clients. Kaydel attended parties, press conferences, and handled smaller clients meetings.

His friends all thought he was just a team leader, which he was in a way. He felt bad about not telling them and maybe he would tell Rey sometime soon since they were more then friends now. People in his office already looked at him weird for spending some much time with college students, but not that he cared. He would rather hang with them then the stuffy people from his office. Finishing getting dressed he tucked his jacket on the back of the couch while making himself and Rey some smoothies to go for breakfast. 

He was always finished when Rey emerged from the bedroom dressed in a white tee, and overalls with a brown cardigan thrown over it all complete with Rose’s brown booties that she had borrowed. Rey looked up from tying her hair in its messy bun to see Poe and ultimately felt underdressed. She had seen Poe in a suit before, but never truly allowed herself to pay attention because he wasn’t hers. Now he was, she took in the way his shirt stretched across his broad chest and how his pants hugged his Dameron ass (trademarked by the friend group). She was kinda jealous of all his coworkers who got to practically look at him all day.

Poe caught her staring and smirked, “Like something you see?” 

He handed her the smoothie before pulling her close, “Always.” She winked. “But I feel like a slob next to you.” She laughed. 

“Oh, never Starlight. You look stunning as always.” He kissed her nose and her face scrunched up adorably. “ Still good on the plan we made?” He asked pulling back to get his breakfast. 

Rey took a sip and smiled, “No banana?” She asked. He nodded his answer knowing how much she hated bananas and forgone it. “And yes, still on. You’ll drop me by campus, then pick me up from my shift at the diner at 9pm.” They had agreed, since Poe insisted, that Rey was not going to take the bus anymore; not only due to her pregnancy, but also Kylo knowing her class schedule. “Oh by the way I have a doctors appointment for Thursday at 11, but if you have something at that time you can’t miss I can cancel.” 

“I’ll be there to both. Ready?” At Rey’s nod he grabbed his briefcase, and Rey’s backpack, while she grabbed their drinks. 

Once in the car Poe kept his hand on Rey’s leg while she scrolled through her phone, neither were huge talkers in the morning which worked out great since Poe could listen to NPR before work and Rey did her normal social media routine. The ride to campus felt like they had done it a thousand times before and incredibly short. Rey leaned over when he pulled in front of her first class building. Mondays where Rey’s busiest day since she had four classes. Poe kissed her on the lips once before peppering her face in little kisses eliciting a giggle from her. “Have a good day at work, Flyboy.” 

“Eh, rather be with you.” He winked. “See you tonight. Have fun learning.” 

Rey hopped out of the car, and Poe blew her a kiss when she looked back. Her first classes started in ten minutes so she scooted boot to get there on time since Professor Erso was a time stickler. She was practically alone at campus till about fifteen minutes before her second class, micro ecology, which was when Rose and Finn would show up. Neither of her friends were fans of getting up early and taking multiple classes in a day. Since Rey was going to be graduating a year earlier then what she should be, she had multiple classes every day except Wednesday, her day off, and Friday when she only had one class. Rey would be graduating this year with Finn and Rose, something that she thought had both impressed and intimidated her friends when they found out. She had always worked incredibly hard in school and had graduated a half year early from high school and now a year early was college. She was only twenty-two and would be twenty-three two weeks before graduation. She knew that Poe was a good, almost ten years older than her, but she didn’t care and she was pretty sure he didn’t either or at least she hoped he didn’t. 

Rey spent a majority of her morning after her first class sitting in the lawn of the science building working on her paper for Professor Andor that was due at the end of the week, and munching on some crackers. The smoothie Poe had made her was not sitting well with her stomach and she was hoping that it wasn't the start of morning sickness. Rey despised vomiting and would only do it if she absolutely couldn’t help it. Maybe her doctor could give her something if this persisted. 

“Uh-oh. Someone’s looking a little green,” Rose commented as her and Finn sat in front of her. 

“Yeah, I’m not feeling so hot,” Rey said with a little shrug. “Poe made us smoothies this morning and it just isn’t agreeing with me.” 

“Well from what I hear and have read is that mornin’ sickness is a bitch an I see that you already have some crackers, I brought you a Sprite and peanut butter crackers.” Rose pulled them out and handed them to her. “So what’s ya working on?” 

“That paper we have due in Andor’s class. I’m done besides my citations.” 

“Uhhh, when’s that due again?” Finn asked looking over her shoulder at her computer screen. 

“Finn, it’s due this week. We’ve known about it for like a month.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Let me guess you haven’t even started?” 

Judging by the look on Finn’s face he had completely forgotten. Rose and Rey just laughed at him while gathering their things to head to their next class, that luckily all three of them had together. Walking into Professor Ackars Chemistry class, arguably Rey’s favorite class, the trio was greeted by the plastic smile of Bazine Netal. 

_ Great, just great.  _ Rey thought. Bazine was Kylo’s girlfriend/weekend hookup before he and Rey got together. Bazine was also Ackbar’s teaching assistant, and by the looks of it she was going to be teaching in general today. Rey could feel the blonde gaze on her while she took her normal seat towards the back in between Rose and Finn. Bazine had always gone out of her way to make Rey’s life miserable in the class, grading papers wrong, trying to embarrass her in front of everyone. Normal Professor Ackbar had no tolerance for Bazine foolishness, but he wasn’t here today and Rey knew things could get ugly quick. 

“Alright, let’s get started.” Bazine taught throughout the whole class normally, but Rey noticed she looked at her more often than not. She kept her head done, trying to keep her crackers down, and took notes. The class went smoothly up until Rey stood to leave. 

“Rey, can I see you for a minute?” Bazine called to her. 

Rey sighed and rolled her eyes towards, “Want us to wait?” Rose asked. 

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll catch up with you in a bit. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Rey turned and walked downstairs with her shoulders squared, ready for a fight. Bazine looked Rey up and down with a look of disgust. 

“I just wanted to make sure that we wouldn’t have a problem between us since Kylo and I are back together.” Bazine smirked at Rey as if it was not news to her that Rey and Kylo weren’t together anymore. 

“Uh, I don’t have a problem,” Rey stated calmly. “Honestly, I’ve known that you guys have probably been sleeping around together for some time now.” 

“Well, if you could have kept him happy then he wouldn’t have had to come to me to satisfy him.” 

“Really, I don’t care. Just leave me and my grades out of it.” Rey turned to walk out of the room. 

“You better watch your mouth. I would hate to have to report you to the Dean.” Bazine called out. 

“For what?” Rey had made it to the top of the stairs and was now feeling the overwhelming urge to vomit on the floor. She had never been in trouble, for anything. Rey knew that Bazine didn’t have anything on her, if she did it was a lie. That didn’t help the fact that this was her last year, in the spring she was going to graduate with high honors and a report to the Dean could jeopardize that. 

“Well, maybe you forgot to cite your paper properly. Plagiarizing is a big deal, Ms. Jackson.” 

Rey didn’t have time to even respond before the bile rose to her throat. She bolted out the door and straight to the nearest bathroom, before she lost the contents of her stomach in the toilet. After she was completely wiped out she leaned back against the cool tile wall, before pulling her phone out to text Rose. 

**Rey (12:13pm): Hey, got sick so I decided to go home and skip my last class. Tell Finn I’ll try to make it in.**

The response was almost instant.

**Flower Girl (12:14pm): Are you sure that’s all that’s wrong?? Do I need to kick a bitch’s ass? I will. And Finn said not to worry he’ll cover for you.**

**Rey (12:15pm): Tell him I owe him one and no I’m fine. No big deal.**

Rey didn’t receive anything back knowing that Rose’s next class had already started. She debated texting Poe and telling him what had happened his morning. But decided against it. She didn’t want to worry him while he was at work. There wouldn’t be a bus that ran at this time so she ordered a Lyft. It was going to take ten minutes for the driver to get there so she stood shakily making sure she didn’t get dizzy before making her way to the sink to wash her face off. Once she felt presentable to the outside world, she walked to the front parking lot, freezing on the spot when she saw Kylo’s convertible in the parking late. Looking around quickly, not spotting him, she went to the large tree and kept her head down. Bazine had said that she and Kylo were together and that was probably why he was on campus. Her Lyft would be there in two minutes. She could do this. She pulled up her Rose’s contact, just in case Kylo made an appearance.

As the black car pulled up to the curb, she heard it. “Rey!” 

She didn’t look back knowing who it was. She got into the backside and told the driver to go. By the time they pulled away from the curb Kylo was running towards the car. She felt sick again. She didn’t want to see him again and especially not now. She slumped into the seat and tried to breathe. The ride went by incredibly slow, or at least she thought it did. Thankfully the driver didn’t ask any question, Rey wasn’t sure she would be able to answer them if he did. She thanked him when he pulled up outside Poe’s place. 

Poe had given her a key, so she let herself in and was greeted with a happy Beast. “Hi, buddy. I know I’m home early huh?” She went to the kitchen and got the puppy a couple biscuits. She threw into the air causing it to jump in the air and catch it. She giggled, “That’s a good boy. What daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” The dizziness was starting to come back, so she opted to lay down for a while. It was only 12:30 and Poe wouldn’t be home for a while. Maybe she could try and cook some dinner for the two of them tonight since she wasn’t going into work. As soon as her head hit the throw pillow on the couch she was out like a light. 

*****************

Poe’s day at work had dragged on. The meeting went well, and they ended up signing with his company. Traffic was awful on the way home, turned his thirty minute drive close to being an hour. Rey had to work till 9pm tonight so he had time to figure out what they were going to do for dinner. By the time he pulled into his parking spot he had already removed his tie, cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves. Grabbing his bag, he made his way to the elevator. He was ready for Rey to be home. They had spent the weekend together and he had quickly gone back to being addicted to her attention. After the grueling day that he had had he just wanted to cuddle up on the couch with her and watch a movie. But he knew she probably had some work to do when she got off or would be so exhausted to do anything but shower and sleep. 

Sticking his key in the door he noted that the bottom lock was undone. Odd, he could have swore that he locked both locks this morning, but maybe he didn’t. When the door opened his breath was quickly taken from his lips. Rey was curled up on the couch with Beast laying half on her, both of them covered up with the orange throw. Rey was emitting soft snores and had her hand tucked under her face. She looked like an angel and he thanked every God out there that he got to come home to this. He quietly toed off his shoes by the door, and hung his keys up before making his way to the couch. Beast looked up at him and huffed knowing that the nap was over. 

Poe sat on the coffee table before taking his phone out to snap a picture. He had tons of photos of Rey and him, but very few of just her. He sat it as his background on his phone then reached out and ran his fingertips lightly over her cheeks. Her nose scrunched up slightly before her eyes started to flutter. “Hey, Starlight.” 

“Hmm..” was her response. He let out a soft chuckle knowing that Rey must have truly been exhausted. She rolled a little more onto her back and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Poe could see that she still had on the clothes she did when they left this morning. Her soft snore told him that she had fallen back asleep. Poe slid his arms under her shoulders and knees, picking her and the blanket she was wrapped in up. He padded to the bedroom and laid her down, then stripped off his button down and belt and crawled in after. She would tell him why she wasn’t at work later; he could worry later. Right now all he wanted was to sleep the day he had off with the women he loved. 

**********

Rey woke up an hour later, draped over Poe’s chest and in his bed. What time was it? She wandered. So much for her making them dinner. She shifted to look at the clock and found that it was nearing seven. The movements made Poe groan and tighten his hold on her. She stifled a giggle, and relaxed back into bed. She was absolutely famished, but it could wait a few minutes. 

She had known Poe for years, yet she had never actually got to admire him. The way his full eyebrows arched perfectly above his longer than average eyelashes. How his nose had a slight bump on it that he got when a baseball hit him when he was ten. How even in his sleep his lips were turned up into a small smile. The lines were all but gone out of his face and in his sleep he looked about ten years younger. She fought the urge to reach up and trace his high cheekbone as long as she could till she caved. She ran her thumb over it the way he always did hers. Secretly she loved when he did that, but never said anything. A hand wrapped around her wrist and his head turned to press a kiss into the palm of her hand. 

“Hi,” She breathed before placing a soft kiss on his nose.    
  


HIs eyes opened and he smiled down at her, “Hi, feeling better?” 

He scooted down in the bed so they were the same height. Her train of thought was lost once he started pressing small kisses along the column of her throat. The softness of his lips made her let out a small gasp that made him chuckle against her skin. It wasn’t until he hummed against her skin that she remembered he had asked her a question. He pulled away from her and pulled her against his chest while she answered. 

“I feel better now. Morning sickness hit hard around 11. How’d ya know?” 

“I didn’t, but I knew you worked tonight so when I got home an you were passed out on the couch I figured something was wrong.” 

“Oh, yeah. Finn covered for me. I didn’t mean to sleep that long. I wanted to make us dinner.” Her lip involuntarily stuck out in a pout. He ran his thumb along it before nudging it back in. 

“Don’t worry about it, baby. I’m just glad you’re feeling better,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Me too,” Her eyes closed at the contact. They both laughed when her stomach rumbled loudly. “I could use some dinner now. I couldn’t hold my breakfast down, and I didn’t eat lunch.” 

“Okay, Starlight. What’s ya in the mood for?” Poe swung his feet off the bed and stretched his back out. 

“Hmm, how about….tacos?” She asked. 

“Tacos. We can do tacos, babe,” He held out his hand to her. “Wanna help?” 

She grasped his hand, “Thought you’d never asked.” 

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OBGYN, Smut, Fluff, Tacos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break in between updates. This chapter is super long!! Hope you enjoy! Update soon!

Tuesday passed in a blissful peace. Tomorrow Rey would get a confirmation of her pregnancy and maybe get an ultrasound for the first time. As nervous as she was over the weekend all of them had passed. She was positive she was pregnant, now she was just hoping that she would get to see the little bean that was growing inside of her and get something for her morning sickness. Since Monday she hadn’t been able to hold anything down till the afternoon; it was water and a few crackers if her stomach was up for it. Poe had been making sure that Rey got plenty of healthy food in her before bed even if she insisted on eating chocolate frosting out of the tub at night when they finished up some work. 

Rey had today off from classes and normally she would spend it getting all her schoolwork ahead for the next week she couldn’t drag herself from the comfort of their bed.  _ Their bed. _ The thought made her warm all over. She had only been staying with less than a week and it already felt more like home than anywhere she had been before. Poe made her safe, and took care of her without infringing on her independence. She was normally reluctant about having someone fuss over if she ate or got something done, she was grateful for it now. Although she was thankful for POe opening his home, she was already sad that this was temporary. She would move as soon as she saved enough to get a small apartment. That thought made her nervous.

Against her better wishes when they woke up this morning she knew it wasn’t going to be a good day for her stomach. She felt the bubbles churning till it hit her all at once. She had made it to the bathroom right as Poe was stepping out. The little bit of contents in her stomach was emptied in the toilet while Poe held her hair back and rubbed her back whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She collapsed on the floor when she got a chance to breathe and against her protest that she would ruin his suit pants, Poe sat down and pulled her into his lap till she dreamed she could go back to bed. Poe grabbed her water and crackers before kissing her on the forehead and leaving for work.

Poe had wanted to stay home with Rey, but since he was going with her to her appointment tomorrow he had a few things he needed to make sure was done. Poe had decided to take the rest of the day off on thursday instead of just a longer lunch break. He wasn’t for sure how Rey would react after, but he wanted to be there for her good or bad. She hadn’t talked about it a lot with him other than the fact that she was hoping to see the baby. That was pretty normal if she needed to work it out on her own in her head before talking about it out loud. Poe himself was pretty nervous. Nervous her Rey's reaction, nervous for the baby's health, and just nervous in general. He was for sure what went on in an OBGYN appointment. 

Rey groaned as she got out of bed. It was already eleven and she hadn’t even gotten dressed yet. It wasn’t like she had anything dire that needed down today. Her work was done for this week and she could work ahead this weekend. The diner had given her sick leave for a week, then thinking she had the flu thanks to her and Finn backing up her story. Poe had practically insisted it at dinner Monday night when the smell of onions being cooked made her turn green, and he had to throw them out. She had initially argued that she couldn’t because of her financial situation, but Poe promised her she could stay as long as she liked and that he had more than enough money to cover whatever she needed. 

Rey grabbed a pair of leggings that had made their way into Poe’s closets and one of his sweatshirts. She stripped once she was in the bathroom, and stepped in the shower. Once she wiped off all the grim she felt from her vomiting episode this morning she wrapped her damp hair in a towel and her body in another. Taking a deep breath she could still smell Poe on the towel around her body. She brushed her teeth twice before dropping the towel and standing in front of the obnoxiously large mirror behind the door. Her breath hitched when she saw a very small swell in her lower abdomen. It was barely noticeable, and you would only really notice it if you knew how her body normally looked. Her mind whirled. Should she already have a bump? Doing the calculations, she was maybe about 7ish weeks. Rey didn’t know a lot about pregnancy, so she brushed it off and finished getting dressed and tying her hair into two braids that lead to buns at the back of her head. 

Making her was into the kitchen she grabbed her phone and wristlet off the nightstand. While she was filling her water bottle with some of the electrolyte powder Poe had picked up her phone buzzed. She smiled down at the screen. 

**Flyboy (11:56am): Hey, sweetheart. Hope you’re feeling better! Let me know if you need anything. Miss you ;)**

She grabbed Beast leash out of the bowl on the island and hooked him up, before typing out a response. 

**Starlight (12:00pm): Hey. Shouldn’t you be working? I feel okayish. I’m gonna take Bee with me on a walk and to the shops in the apartment. Miss you 2 :)**

Poe grinned when he saw her message. He was glad she was feeling good enough to go out and do a little something. He hoped that Beast would behave for her. That dog could be a handful when he got excited about something like a squirrel and could possibly drag Rey on the sidewalk. Poe had wanted to text her and check in all morning, but had held off to not only avoid waking her up and raising suspicions about his job.    
  


**Flyboy (12:03pm): Lunch. Be careful. My card is in the basket by the door. Left it in case you needed it. Take it, buy whatever. Don’t let Bee overpower you;)**

Rey rolled her eyes at the text message, but grabbed the card anyway. She wasn’t really planning on buying anything, just wanting to get out a little bit. She only had like ten dollars to her name at the moment, but it was still enough to get herself a tea or something if she desired one. She opted to leave the card and headed for the door with Bee at her feet then her phone went off again. 

**Flyboy (12:05pm): Take the card Rey. Get something to eat if you want it or buy something for yourself or the baby. I will know if you don’t take it ;)**

Rey backtracked and grabbed the card before shoving it into her wristlet with a sigh. She was gonna kill that man when she saw him tonight. She typed a quick reply before putting her phone in her pocket. 

**Starlight (12:07pm): Fine you nerfherder. I took it, but doesn’t mean I’ll use it :P**

Poe smiled at Rey’s response before turning his attention back to Kaydel which was when he noticed that his second in command was staring at him with a knowing smile on her face. 

“What, Kay?” He asked both amused and slightly irritated. He had known Kaydel for years and knew that she could read him like an open book most of the time. 

“Texting Rey again, Boss?” Kaydel smirked at her notes. 

“Yes, I am actually,” He replied with an eyeroll. 

She laughed at his expression, “Did you catch anything I said these last five minutes?” 

“Meeting next week for me with a new client on Wednesday. Our current client list is holding strong. The rest you can handle. That’s why you get paid so much, Kay.” 

“Okay, okay I get it.” Kaydel turned to walk out of his office, but he caught her last second. 

“Tell everyone tomorrow is a half day. I won’t be here and there's no pressing issue that needs to be addressed so it’s fine. And that means you too.” He smiled when she nodded while rolling her eyes. He turned back to answering some emails with a few business clients of his. Rey hadn’t texted back which he knew meant she had left the apartment and was hopefully enjoying herself. 

The first stop Rey and Bee made was the cafe that was a block from Poe’s. They sold dog biscuits there as well as tea so it was a win for them both. Bee ate his biscuit in one bit like usual, but Rey sipped her tea as they walked to the antique shop nearby. Rey tied up Bee before heading in. One of Rey’s favorite things to do was browse anique or book stores. Kylo always said it was a waste of space, especially the books since she could get them online. So she hadn’t actually been able to enjoy a day like this in a long time. Before when she would come Rose, Finn or Poe would sometimes join her. They would grab lunch and spend hours just walking around the different stores. 

Rey was wandering in the sections with old toys and noticed a little something poking out from behind a photo frame. She picked it and saw that it was a little metal plane. It was definitely old and the red paint was chipping off. She wouldn’t know whether or not she was having a girl or a boy, but she knew that Poe would love this for her baby. His mom had her pilot license before she passed and Poe has his. She had spent almost all her money at the cafe, but Poe told her to use his card. She swore to herself that she would give him his money back after her first shift back at the diner. She mosied around the store a bit more before heading to checkout. Although the plane was little it cost a pretty penny at fifteen dollars. 

By the time her and Bee had walked a few blocks and checked out a few stores it was almost time for Poe to get off. The walk home was pleasant and for the first time in a while she was actually happy to get home after a day out by herself. She had lived in fear for the longest time always looking over her shoulder wanting for Kylo to explode, but now even walking home by herself she felt a little bit safe. She mulled over her thoughts on the way home. Being with Poe was easy, he was her best friend and even though she was scared at first now it was as easy as breathing. They still hadn’t talked about what would happen when she had her baby, but she knew enough to know that Poe would be there for her and her child. A small part of her hoped he would take on the dad role in her baby's life, however another part of her is terrified to bring it up. She grew up without stable parents in her life; Kylo sure as hell wasn’t stable. Rey would be grateful for his presence even if he just wanted to be like an uncle how Finn was gonna be. Kes had already claimed the rights as the baby’s grandfather which was perfectly fine with her; Kes was like a father to her and had been since she met him. 

Rey wasn’t sure if she was going to tell Kylo’s parents in fear that he would find out. She had met Kylo’s mom, Leia, before and they didn’t get along super well. She made Rey feel like she was beneath her and her son. She always thought of Kylo as perfect whereas his father, Han, didn’t. That was the reason his parents had divorced. Han was easy and down to earth. He didn’t get along with Kylo very much, but he would sometimes come to the diner with his friends Lando and Chewie. Han was always nice to her and telling her how she could do so much better than his son. 

Poe arrived home only fifteen minutes after Rey. She was cooking dinner when she heard his keys in the door. “Hey sweetheart.” He greeted her with a kiss on the temple. “What smells so good?” 

“Chicken Carbonara minus the wine, cause ya know,” she gestured down to her stomach. 

Poe chuckled while tossing his jacket and shoes aside. “Well with or without I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.” 

Rey left the pot of noodles on the store to cook, hopping up onto the counter. She was swinging her bare feet back and forth when Poe came to stand in between her knees. “How was your day?” 

“Good,” She replied with a smile. “Only got sick that one time. Beast and I went to get doggy biscuits tea before walking around a few antiques stores.” 

He tucked hair off her forehead, “Find anything good?” He already knew the answer because he got the notification about the charge. He had turned them off after he got it. Not caring what she spent or where. She could have built a house for all he cared. 

“I did actually. But you can’t see it yet.” 

“And just why not?” He pulled out two plates piling both high with noodles and sauce. He passed Rey her plate before grabbing one of the stools from the other side of the island and sitting down right beside her. Neither of them were big on manners, so Rey sitting on the counter and Poe just sitting in the middle of the kitchen was normal for them. 

“Well, its not for you, but it’s about you, kinda.” She shrugged. “I’ll show you tomorrow after the appointment….maybe. You’re still coming right?” 

“Of course, Starlight. I’m going in the morning, then I’m home all day. We got a half day tomorrow.” 

“Really?” she asked with a beaming smile on her face. 

He nodded while chewing his bite of chicken. Rey wasn’t much of a cook, but pasta dishes were something she was great at and this was no exception. Rey stuffed a fork full of noodles in her mouth, Poe delighted in the fact that she was eating right now. She loved food and seeing her not being able to eat for most of the day was hurting his heart. 

“Do you wanna meet me there or I could meet you at work?” Rey cocked her head slightly to the side. 

Poe thought it over. He really didn’t want her to take public transportation, but her doctors office was like ten minutes from his work. He knew he needed to be there for her in case she got nervous before going in. Picking her up at home was an opinion, since she was missing her classes tomorrow, but it would mean he had to leave work earlier than planned. “How about you meet me at my work? I can meet you in the lobby.” 

Rey nodded, leaning over to put her plate in the sink. She hopped down with an ‘oof’, walking over to start doing the dishes. Poe finished his food, placed his plate in the sink, snagging his girl around the waist. She let out a little yelp of surprise when Poe picked her up and whispered in her ear, “Leave them. I missed you, let’s watch a movie or something.” 

She shivered in response and let Poe drag her to the bedroom, depositing her gentle on the bed. Rey crawled under the covers flipping through Poe’s large movie selection on VUDU. She settled on Jurassic Park when Poe came walking back into the room in gray sweatpants, and a white tee. Rey bit her lip, and squirmed in her shorts. She wasn’t sure if it was her hormones making her feel this way, but right now she wanted to jump Poes bones. He slid into the bed, pulling her to him. She laid her head on his chest wrapping her arm around his middle with his wrapped around her shoulders. 

She pressed play on the movie, settling in. Rey vaguely remembered any of the movie, she was too distracted with thoughts of Poe wrapped around her. She looked up through her lashes to find Poe staring down at her. She felt her cheeks heat up crimson. “What,” she breathed. 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am,” Poe whispered, not wanting to break the silence. 

Rey turned her face up and pressed her mouth to his. The kiss started slow and sweet. Poe gasped when Rey slid her tongue against the seam of his lips. The dance of dominance with their tongues began. He moved his hand up to cup her cheek before sliding it into her head. Rey sat up in the bed not breaking their kiss. Rey's lips made Poe forget everything else outside of them. He groaned in the back of his throat when she bit down on his lip. They had only had one other makeout session and it never had gotten this far. Poe was worried Rey was doing this for all the wrong reasons. He knew that he had to stop when Rey moved his hand to the inside of her shirt at her back. 

He pulled back slightly, barely putting three inches in between then,”Rey….wait,” The look of hurt in her eyes was almost enough to make him go back to kissing her. He moved his hands up to cup her face. “We can slow down, sweetheart.” 

Her brow furrowed, “I…..I don’t want to…..I...I-I want you.” 

“I want you, too. But I know that we agreed to go slow. I don’t want to ruin this.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“We won’t. I just...I need you,” she averted her eyes to look at her hand on his chest, “I don’t want to have, uhm, sex. But I want..” 

“You want to do other stuff?” He guessed for the end of her statement. 

Rey nodded. “Are you sure?” He asked again. 

“Yes, I’m sure, Flyboy.” Poe searched her face for any sign of doubt, when he didn’t find any he kissed her again. The kiss was slow and sweet. Poe angled his head down more to deepen the kiss. He felt his blood surge when Rey moaned into his mouth. Poe slid his hand back up the back of her shirt, rubbing circles on the soft skin there. 

Rey swung her leg over Poe’s and straddled his lap. Rey could feel the impressive bulge against her thigh. Rey gasped when she ground down on his lap involuntarily. Poe was more than willing to let Rey take the lead, so he placed his hands on her hips to help keep her steady as he worked on her neck. Her breath was hot in his ear. He smiled against her skin when she shuddered as he paid extra close attention to the sensitive skin of her collarbone. Poe found her pulse and sucked hard, knowing he would leave a mark. He soothed the mark with his tongue before pulling back to see his handy work. 

“Poe,” Rey whimpered, “Please.” 

“What, baby,” He pulled the straps on her tank down, pressing kisses to her shoulder. “What do you want” 

“You. I need you. Make me feel good.” Rey had never been with anyone other than Kylo, but she trusted Poe enough. He would make her feel good. Poe would worship her how she wished she was with Kylo. He wasted no time in making her wish his command. He grabbed the hem of her shirt, and looked at her for permission. At her nod he raised her top over her head tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. His breath caught in his throat at the slight of her bare chest. He had dreamed of this moment and it was finally happening. “You’re beautiful, Starlight.” 

Rey sucked in a breath when Poe latched onto one of her nipples, sucking it into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth while his other hand rolled and tugged at the other one. Tangling one of her hands in his hair the other ran down his back realizing that he still had his shirt on. She gave it yank causing him to release his hold for a few seconds before attacking the other nipple. Her hands glided down the tight muscles of his back, digging her nails in. She rolled her hips over his, making them both groan at the contact. 

Poe swiped his hand down her side stopping at the waistband of her shorts. He could feel her heat through their clothes. He wanted to lay her on the bed and fuck her till they both were screaming, but he wouldn’t. This wasn’t about him, it was about her. He wanted to make her feel amazing. He paused again waiting for her permission, once he had it his hand slide into her shorts, groaning again when he found she didn’t have any panties on. He made contact with her perky ass giving it a squeeze making Rey release a breathy “Poe”. 

He drew her mouth back to his as his fingers slid to her front, parting the small patch of curls there. She moaned again when his fingers brushed the bundle of nerves. Poe caught on quickly at what she liked based on the sounds she was making. He swiped his fingers in small tight circles around her clit while tugging at her bottom lip. She tried to grab him through his pants, but he pushed her hands away causing her pout. The pout was forgotten when Poe rubbed faster against her. He could till she was getting closer to her climax from the way her legs were shaking. 

When Rey’s orgasm hit her she saw stars. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she convulsed forward. It felt like she was flying and sinking all at the same time. Poe kept his fingers rubbing her and his mouth placing wet open mouth kisses against her throat. As soon as her ab muscles stopped clinching she slumped forward with her head against Poe’s shoulder. Poe ran his hands up and down the skin of her back. 

“You good, baby?” he asked after her breathing had slowed. Instead of a response he felt he hand trail down in between them to the band of his sweats. “Uh huh. I don’t need that. This was about you.” 

Rey wanted to make Poe feel good, but she was honestly exhausted from the mind blowing orgasm he had given her. She pulled back and looked at him, “Fine, but next time. Next time I will be returning the favor.” 

“Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want.” He grabbed his shirt pulling it over her head before laying her on the bed. He reached for the remote, pulled the covers back over them as Rey tied her hair up in a bun. She cuddled up into him with her head on his chest, their fingers interlaced on his stomach. He pressed a kiss to her head while he rewinded the movie. By the time he got to the beginning, Rey was snoring lightly, her breath tickling his chest. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the much needed sleep with his favorite person in the world. 

******************************

Sun streaming through the partially open curtains woke Rey from the deepest sleep she had in months.  _ Guess that’s what a good orgasm does for you,  _ she thought. She tried to roll over to grab her phone off the nightstand, but a heavy weight on her waist and shoulders pulled her back. Poe made a whining noise similar to a toddlers while nuzzling her back of her head. “And just where do you think you're going?” 

Rey giggled, “Just checking the time, love.” She tried again to reach her phone and made it this time. It was only a little after nine, so she rolled over to face Poe. She traced her fingertips down his cheek. He turned his hand slightly to kiss her fingertips. His deep chocolate eyes opened to look at her still cloudy from sleep. He gave her that smile that made her insides melt and toes curl. She leaned forward as his hand moved to her neck to kiss him. She could feel him smile against her lips. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss her stomach decided to tumble. She pulled back, closed her eyes trying to keep what contents in her stomach there. 

“Sweetheart?” Poes face creased with concern. She barely had enough time to shake her head before she bolted to the bathroom. Rey made it to the toilet just as she started to heave. 

Poe untangled himself from the sheets, and made it to the bathroom as Rey slumped against the wall. He grabbed the cup off the sink, filling it with water, and sat down next to her. “Here, baby. Take a sip.” 

Rey took some water in her mouth, spitting it back into the toilet. Poe wiped her neck with a cloth to rid it of sweat. “You don’t have to see this.” 

“Yes, I do. I told you, I’m all in. That means puke and all,” He got his last word out then Rey launched for the toilet again. Poe moved to where he was behind her and rubbed circles on her back. She flushed the toilet, then turned sideways in Poe's lap so that her legs were over one of his, with his arms around her while she leaned in his chest. 

“Ugh, I hope this doesn’t last long. I can’t handle it. I feel wretched.” 

Poe kissed her forehead, “I know, baby. I wish I could make it stop.” He would give anything to make her feel better. He knew it had been bothering her for a couple days but this was the first time he was witnessing it. He wanted to kill Kylo for putting Rey through this then just treating her like dirt. He felt the anger curling in his gut, but quickly shoved it aside. Rey didn’t need that right now. She needed support and that's what he was going to give her, damnit. “Better, now?” Rey nodded. It was still kinda early for them to get up for her appointment. “Wanna get back in bed?” 

“No…..I think I wanna take a shower,” her response was muffled by his chest. 

“Okay, I’ll get it ready for you.” Poe stood gently not to move her too much right now. He turned the shower on, laid the towel out for her, then picked her up and sat her on the counter. He helped her take her top off, and she took her underwear off before stepping in. “I’m gonna go feed the Beast. You okay for now?” 

She had already wet her hair and was enjoying the warm water. “Yeah. I’ll call if I need anything.” She felt the knots in her neck and shoulders relax significantly after a few minutes. She made sure to keep her hair dry since she definitely did not want to deal with that this morning. After staying in the shower significantly longer than necessary, she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel. Poe walked in just as she had finished putting her bralette on with her leggings. 

“I made some toast. I wasn’t sure what else you could eat, but you need something.” He went behind her and pulled her hair out of the mustard colored sweater she had on. She twisted around and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. 

“Thanks, Flyboy.” She grabbed a piece out of the toast off the tray, and headed to the bathroom as Poe changed in the closet. It was close to ten already and they needed to get to the appointment early to fill out paperwork. Poe came into the bathroom to finish getting dressed as Rey was about to braid her hair back. Just as she separated her hair into three strands she felt hands grab hers.

“I’ll do it,” he nodded to the plate he sat on the counter, “finish your toast.” To his surprise she didn’t argue; just closed her eyes and nibbled on her toast while he worked his finger through her hair. Once her hair was in a braid going down the length of her back he tied it off with one of her clear bands and placed a kiss on her head. “There ya go Sunshine.” 

“Do we have time to get a tea before?” She asked him when they were putting their shoes on. Poe laughed. 

“How about we stop and get you a tea and me a coffee?” Rey smiled and nodded. She kissed Bee goodbye and they headed out hand in hand to the car. Poe opened her door as usual. On the way to the coffee shop near his office they chatted about what they were going to do the rest of the day after the appointment. Rey laughed at Poe’s look of disgust when he had to order her a black tea with milk while he got a large black coffee. They arrived at the OBGYNs office twenty minutes early. Poe stayed at Rey's side through check in, and if he was being honest he was nervous to be there. The nurse at the desk gave Rey a stack of papers to fill out, so they set side by side with his arm on the back of her chair watching her impeccable handwriting fill the sheets. When she skipped over the emergency contact information, he stopped her. 

“What are you doing?” 

She looked up at him, “Uh, filling out paperwork?” 

“Why did you skip that part?” He pointed to the section. 

“Oh, well the only person I would put down is you. And I thought that maybe…..maybe you would be with me at these things, so I didn’t put anyone down.” 

She wanted him with her at all these appointments? Of course he wanted to be here for her, but she was vastly independent and it was shocking to hear her openly say she wanted the support. Before he could say anything she started to ramble, “You don’t have to come, I can put you down in case they need to contact you. I could put down Finn or Rose but I don’t want to bother them with this. And beside you three I don’t really have anyone else. I’m sorry I assumed you would want to come with me. It was stupi….” 

“Starlight.” Poe squeezed her into his side. “Breathe. I want to come with you to these. I just was shocked you wanted me to.” 

“Oh.” That was her response. She casted her eyes back down, slightly embarrassed. 

Poe hooked his finger under her chin, making her look at him. “If you don’t want to put Finn or Rose down that’s fine. But you need to put me down just in case there's a time I can’t come, which I will try my hardest to be here every time, and if they need to get ahold of you. Also put down Dad. He thinks of you as his kid anyway and he can always get ahold of one of us through work or something.” 

“Are you sure he won’t mind?” The look of uncertainty on her face broke his heart. He kissed her forehead, before answering, “Of course not. If it will make you feel better we can send him a text to make sure.” 

Rey nodded, and went back to filling out the forms while Poe pulled out his phone sending a text to his dad. Rey filled out the rest of the paperwork and right on cue when she got back to the contact section Kes texted back. Poe smiled and showed Rey the text. 

**Dad (11:02am): Tell that girl of ours to stop worrying! Of course I’ll be her emergency contact! Nothing would make me happier! Love you both, mijo.**

Rey smiled while filling put Kes’s information. She gave the nurse the forms, her ID, and insurance card. As she headed back to where Poe was the door opened on the side of the room, and a nurse walked out, “Rey Jackason?”

Rey looked back at Poe and held out her hand. He stood, taking her hand. The nurse smiled at the pair, “Hi, I’m nurse Holdo. But you can call me Amilyn. I will be doing your scan today then Doctor Mothma will be in after to go over any questions.” They both nodded. “Is this the father?” 

Poe’s eyes went wide as Rey’s face went red. “Oh, um, this is my friend, Poe Dameron. But, um, not the father.” Rey hoped that Poe wouldn’t be mad about the little fib, but she thought it would be incredibly awkward if she said the truth.

“Okay, and you are okay with him being back here?” Amilyn asked. 

“Yes, of course.” was Rey's instant reply. The nurse nodded, leading them into an exam room. Rey hopped up on the table while Poe sat in the chair next to her. The nurse took her blood pressure and heart rate, asking questions about morning sickness and any other symptoms she was experiencing. Poe had to sniffle a laugh when Rey complained about her vomiting. Amilyn assured her that it was normal and that they could give her a low nausea pill if the doctor said it was okay. Rey was so happy that she thought about kiss the poor woman. Amilyn handed her a gown and asked her to change, and that she will be back in a few minutes. 

When she left the room, Poe offered Rey his hand to help her down so she could change. Once she had the gown on she turned and motioned for Poe to tie it in the back. Poe kissed her shoulder and helped her back to the table. He noticed that her hands were a little clammy which meant she was nervous. He stood in between her legs and hugged her to him whispering, “It’ll be alright, sweetheart.” 

They jumped apart when a knock came from the door. When the door opened a different woman walked in followed by Amilyn. “Rey, Poe, this is Doctor Mothma.” 

The doctor shook their hands, “Hello. I will be your OBGYN through the length of your pregnancy. So if it is alright with you I would like to take a look at things. It’ll tell me how far along you are and make sure everything is healthy.” 

“Yeah. Of course. That’s fine.” Rey smiled at the woman. She liked her. Mothma had the kind of vibe that just naturally made her trustworthy. She directed Rey to lay back with her knees bent up. She talked Rey through everything before she did it. Rey held her hand out to Poe who took it with a gentle squeeze. After a few minutes the most amazing sound Rey had ever heard filled the room. A steady thud sounded off the walls causing both Rey and Poes eyes to become watery. 

“There is your baby.” Amilyn turned a small screen to face them. The ‘baby’ on the screen was more of a blob then a baby. Poe looked at Rey with stuck astonishment on his face. He brushed a tear off her thumb pressing a kiss to her head. “Your baby is about the size of a blueberry which puts you roughly at seven weeks.” 

“That’s so little,” Rey breathed out causing the doctor to laugh. 

“Yes, but it’s normal. Depending on the parentage will help determine how big the baby is. You are pretty small for a girl, and I’m not sure about the father, but you could carry small. That’s nothing to worry about unless you aren’t gaining the right amount of weight. So that basically means eat what you want. Try to avoid caffeine, eat plenty of vegetables, and lots of iron rich foods. But if you are craving a chocolate shake, drink a chocolate shake. With how small you are it won’t be a problem.” 

Poe laughed. “You won’t have to worry about that. She eats constantly.” 

Rey’s mouth gaped like a fish, “I do not!” Poe leveled her with a look causing the medical staff to laugh. “Okay, I do.” 

Mothma cut in, “That’s fine. Just remember iron rich and vegetables are great, other stuff is good, but caffeine is bad.” Rey nodded. “Everything looks great. Baby is the right size for that estimate. It’ll put your due date June 14th. That could change after your next couple appointments.” She patted Rey on the knee telling her she could sit up. “Amilyn told me about the morning sickness so I will write you a prescription for an anti-nausea. Only take them if you absolutely have to. Also ginger ale and crackers might help. Do you have any questions?” 

Rey looked at Poe who nodded his head no. “No, I don’t believe we do.” 

Mothma bid them goodbye and left Amilyn with them. “Alright, we will see you back here in a month on October 20th. Also here are some pictures!” She handed Rey the photos of the blueberry baby. “If that’s all you are free to change and we will see you next month. Take your time though no rush.” 

“Thank you.” Rey said with a smile. She handed Poe the photos who immediately took a copy and put it in his wallet. “What are you doing?” She asked as she pulled her leggings on. 

Poe untied the gown for her, handing her her sweater. “I am going to keep a copy with me so I can show her off. I replace it with a new one everytime we get one.” 

Rey smiled, “Her? How do you know it's her?” 

Poe took her hand as they walked out, “Just a feeling.” He smiled at her. 

“If you say so, but I am gonna stick to calling it blueberry till we know for sure.” They got to the car and decided to head to the mall to look at baby things. Rey insisted that she didn’t have money for anything, but Poe shoved her comments off stating he would buy whatever she wanted for herself or the baby. When they reached the mall Rey went to get out when Poe stopped her. 

“Rey, I wanna ask you something. You can stay no if you want, but I really want this. Not just because of your baby, but because I really want you. I know you have been saying that you were going to look for a place after you got back on your feet a little but I don’t want you.” 

Rey gave him a confused look so he carried on, “I want you to live with me permanently. I know it’s kinda fast, but we have been friends for years, and I love you both more than air itself. I have to room, you can move into my room, and blueberry can have the other room…” He noticed that Rey had tears in her eyes, so decided to back track. “You don’t have to obviously. But it’s just an idea. I thought it would help you out and…”

“Poe!” That seemed to grab his attention. “I love you. You know that. But what you are asking me to do is going to affect our lives big time. It’s not just me that will be moving in. I will have a baby. Babies cry all the time, they take up a lot of space. We haven’t even talked about what is going to happen to our relationship after I have the baby. Truthfully, I would love nothing more then to stay with you, but I don’t want to uproot your life.” Rey cast her eyes back down towards her hands. 

Poe was shocked for two reasons. One, Rey wanted to stay with him, which he figured would be a bigger fight on his part, but wasn’t. Now he was facing a different fight; reason two, she thought she and her child was going to ruin his life? Was she insane? Poe noticed that Rey still wasn’t looking at him so he put a finger under her chin, leaning down a little to catch her eyes. 

“Baby, you are not uprooting my life. You never could. Frankly, you are my life. You and that little berry inside you. And yes, I know that we never talked about what would happen, but I want to stay with you, and help take care of her. If that’s what you want. I love you, sweetheart. It would be a great honor if you and her would stay with me.” He closed the gap and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.    
  


Rey felt her heart swell at his words. But she still had to double check, “Are you completely sure? This isn’t going to bother now or in the future?” 

“Yes, I promise.” He kissed her again causing her to giggle against his lips. They started to move out of the car again, but Rey grabbed his hand. 

“Wait, I love you.” Poe's face broke into a smile. 

“I know. Now let’s go buy some baby things!” He cheered.


End file.
